Oops
by AnotherEvilRegal
Summary: Emma and Regina get together at the mansion after they break up with Hook and Robin. Obviously, they get drunk and well...things happen. After one night of pure passion what will happen between the mayor and the sheriff when that night changes their lives, and their relationship, forever.
1. Regina's Break Up

**Author's Note**

So! Here we are again! Yes people who for some reason read my stories, I have come up with a new story! Well...I was inspired by my ducky...so thank chu ducky!

 **Basic Summary**

Emma and Regina get together at the mansion after they break up with Hook and Robin. Obviously, they get drunk and well...things happen. After one night of pure passion what will happen between the mayor and the sheriff when that night changes their lives, and their relationship, forever.

(Okay back to the AN now) Soooooooooo...you guys still interested? Yes? Well I should probably tell you that there will be a couple chapters as a sort of prologue then we'll get on with the main story. _Still_ interested? Let's get on with it then!

P.S I do not own anything and any and all mistakes are mine. Also this story is gonna be pretty hateful towards guyliner and forest boy...so if you in anyway like them...probably shouldn't read this.

SWAN QUEEN

Regina checked herself over yet again before sitting back down on her couch, today was the day. Today was the day she would officially break things off with Robin Hood and she was dreading it. Not because she cared about hurting him, she thought the man was an asshole who should go back to the forest where he belonged, she was dreading this because she knew how clingy then man could be, and she didn't want him hanging around her and pining after her when she makes it clear she's not interested.

She jumped slightly when there was finally a knock at the door. _Thirty minutes later...of course_ , Regina thought when she checked her watch as she stood to answer the door.

She was greeted by the familiar stench of forest when she opened the door to reveal Robin, as messy and scruffy as ever.

"Regina!" he practically shouted, like always, as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Robin." Regina replied curtly as she dodged the man.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, looking dejected.

"Why don't you come in, hm?" _I do not want you causing a scene on my porch._

The mayor led her soon to be ex into the living room.

"Robin-" Regina was quickly cut off.

"Mom!" by her son Henry. "Oh...hi Robin." Henry didn't really care much for Robin either. "Mom, can I go to Nick's to play video games?"

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't really want Henry involved in this, "Yes dear, be back for dinner though, okay? I'm making lasagna."

"Thanks mom! See you for dinnner!"

"Henry! Don't slam the-" _Slam!_ "door..."

"You're making lasagna tonight? Would you mind if I-"

"I'm just going to stop you right there Robin. There was indeed a reason I asked you here today." Regina told him sharply.

"Right, right of course." forest boy practically shit himself.

"Right...well...I suppose there is no easy way to say this. I can't do this anymore."

There was a brief pause, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand Regina."

 _God...ever the idiot._ Regina thought, "I'm saying that we shouldn't see each other anymore Robin."

"What? Why?"

"WHY?! You cannot be serious right now?" _sigh,_ "Of course you are. Because I don't love you Robin, you had the chance to a relationship with me and you blew it. As soon as Marian came along you went running straight to her."

"She was my wife!"

"She was actually my sister. My sister who's baby your having, the baby who you insist on seeing even though Zelena has made it perfectly clear she doesn't want you anywhere near...why am I even talking about this?! The point is Robin that we are over. I don't want to see you anymore, I don't love you, and GOD! Was Tinkerbell wrong!"

"Fine...if that is how you feel. I suppose in a way I always knew anyway, that you didn't truly love me."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Well it's obvious...you are in love with the Savior, yes?"

It was now Regina's turn to blank. "You think I'm in love with Emma?"

"Many people do, we all assumed it to be true. I apologize if-"

"No! It..." _maybe if I tell him I love Emma he'll leave me alone..._ "It's true...I...Emma and I are in love."

"Well, in that case I will leave you be. Good day Regina."

All Regina could do was stand still in her living room, staring into nothing.

"What the hell have I done?" she whispered to herself, frantically pulling her phone from her pocket to call Emma.

Little did she know, that great minds think alike, and Emma and Regina certainly had great minds...

SWAN QUEEN

 **Author's Note**

How was that? Like I said this is a prologue of sorts and if you guys want, I was probably gonna do this anyway but I wanna make sure you guys are interested, the next chapter will be Emma breaking up with Hook? Please, please PLEASE let me know if that's something you would all want! I'll update as soon as I can!

Thank you all again for the love and support!

Feed me with your reviews!


	2. Emma's Break Up

**Author's Note**

Let me just start off by saying...holy...fucking...shit! At the time I'm writing this, this fic has eight reviews, thirteen favourites and sixty-eight follows within twenty-two hours! That's the most I've ever gotten in that space of time so thank you all so much! I also loved all the amazing reviews you left, the mean more to me than you might think so thank you! You guys give me even more inspiration to write! Anyways, to LauratheChef who said, _Emma punching the pirate in the face would be funny! but yeah good start. and ugh to the pine cone sniffer lol,_ I agree...ugh to the pine cone sinffer xD, and well...like I said in the previous chapter, great minds think alike my friend!

Anyways! On with the show! (Otherwise known as Emma's break up)

P.S I don't own anything and any and all mistakes are my own. Also let's just say for the sake of this story guyliner didn't get rid of his dumb boat.

SWAN QUEEN

Emma sat down in the drivers seat of her beloved bug with a sigh, she knew she had to do this, she couldn't keep up the charade anymore. She had to tell him. She had to tell Hook she just wasn't in love with him and she could not keep pretending she did because it was easy. Which it was, being with him was easy because he claims to love her so she stays with him anyway. But not anymore. She had played over what to say maybe ten billion times but she could never find the right words, as cliche as that sounds. The blonde came to the conclusion that she would just wing it and tell him whatever words came out her mouth at the time. Yeah...that'd work right?

"Probably not considering I get word vomit something awful." she told herself, "Let's just get this over with." yet another sigh as she drove off to the docks, where Killian would no doubt be with his beloved boat, _God, why doesn't he just marry that thing? He spends so much time with it...he probably doesn't wanna cheat on the floor though...spends a lot of time on the floor too..._ Emma snorted to herself at her little joke.

When she finally reached the docks, Emma pretty much ran to his boat, _the sooner I get this over with the better_ , she thought, but when she finally reached the vessel, one of Hook's crew members stopped her.

"Uh, whatcha doin' there ma'am?" the greasy man asked.

"I'm going to see Hook. Why else would I be here?" Emma told him as she tried to get past him.

"Right, well the captian is otherwise engaged to maybe you should-"

"Go right ahead before I arrest your ass? Great idea!"

"Arrest me?!"

At Emma's stern look the crew member slowly walked away back to whatever he was doing before he saw her.

As Emma neared Hook's cabin, she was sure she heard the unmistakeable sound of moaning, but she figured he was just...taking care of himself...(I actually cringed and felt a little nauseous writing that sentence...ugh) Emma had kept telling him she wasn't ready to take that step in their relationship, when in reality she just really didn't want to have sex with him. If she was completely honest she was just terrified he'd want to use that hook...okay let's move on now!

Not even thinking, Emma just walked into the cabin and was actually shocked by what she saw.

Hook and Tinkerbell. Half naked. Making out.

"What the fuck?!" she exclaimed. She wasn't mad, how could she be when she was about to break up with a guy she didn't even remotely like? She was just shocked, Emma didn't think he was this kind of guy.

"Swan!" Hook cried, jumping up making Tink fall off him and onto the floor, then proceeding to pick up her clothes and scurry out the cabin. "What are you doing here?" he asked shakily, trying to get his horrible leather clothes on.

"Well first off," Emma said before giving guyliner a good old right hook, no pun intended, she shook her hand and continued, "second, I'm here to break up with your sorry ass. Why the hell were you with her anyway?"

"Well..." guyliner began, rubbing his now bright red jaw, "I figured if you could have a little fun on the side, so could I."

"A little...what the hell are you talking about?! I never slept with anyone!"

"I think The Evil Queen would beg to differ."

"First, do not call her that," The Sheriff told him dangerously, "second, I never slept with-" _hold on...maybe this could work in my favour..._ "You know what fine, we weren't really planning on telling anyone but yes, I slept with Regina."

"So the rumours are true then? That you two are in love."

 _In love?! Who the hell spreads these rumours?!_ "Uh yes..Regina and I are in love. That's why I'm here, to tell you I can't be with you because I don't love you."

"Hmm...well in that case if you don't mind, tell Tinkerbell to get back in here." Hook started undoing his shirt buttons again.

"You son of a bitch." This time a left hook, again no pun intended.

"Pirate remember?" he said smugly.

Emma spat at his feet as she walked out of there with her head held high. "Your time to shine Tink, good luck with that son of a bitch."

As soon as the ship was out of sight Emma was about to pull out her phone in a panic to call Regina.

 _I've gotta tell her before someone else does._ Just as she got the phone out of her pocket, it started to ring, and what a coincidence, it was- "Regina. I was just about to call you."

" _Emma we need to talk_." Regina stated quickly.

"Yeah, yeah we do..." Emma breathed as she ran a hand through her blonde locks.

" _Can you come to my house? Henry is at Nick's house for the evening. He was supposed to be home for dinner but called and asked if he could stay there."_

"Yeah sure, I'll be there as soon as I can okay?"

 _"Alright, I'll see you soon then. Goodbye Emma."_

"Later Regina."

 _God I am so screwed._ The Saviour thought as she kicked the pavement.

Across town, Regina Mills was thinking the exact same thing...

SWAN QUEEN

 **Author's Note**

So, how was that? Good? I hope so...I decided to give Hook two punches, one for being an asshole...and the other because why the hell not! I'm sure we'd all love to give guyliner a punch or two right?

Anyway, thanks again for the follows and such! I love you all!

Let me know your thoughts in a review!

Thanks again to my ducky for the inspiration to even start this fic! Love you baby!


	3. The Talk

**Author's Note**

I cannot thank you all enough for the amazing support with this story! Only three chapters in and the support has just been incredible, thank you all so much! So it seems like you're excited for this talk between our favourite mayor and sheriff? Good! I am too xD

And to LadyDeath14 who said, Yeah one punch by Emma or kick to the crotch as she jab him with her foot to the balls. And another punch by Belle for almost killing her 2 times. Gosh such scum. Can't wait for "THE TALK" of I made a mistake by lie of omission with not correcting people on you and I being lovers. So let's go on date. And is Ruby the one that is making up the rumors. I swear in every fic she usually is the culprit. LOL., I'm glad you're enjoying the fic and about Ruby spreading the rumours? Well let's just say I have ideas about the rumour spreader...that's a thing right? Rumour spreader? Eh, it is now xD

Anyways let's get on with it and thanks again for all the support and thanks again to my ducky for giving me the inspiration to start this story!

P.S I own nothing and any and all mistakes are mine, and I am sorry for the wait!

SWAN QUEEN

 _What do I even say to her? 'Sorry but I told my ex that we are in love to get him off my back'? She'll laugh in my face!_ Regina thought as she ran her hands through her hair. _Alright Regina calm down...breathe...you are a_ queen _for gods sakes! You've ripped peoples hearts out you can do this!_

The Queen was knocked out of her thoughts by a knocking on her front door.

"Alright let's get this over with." she sighed as she walked to the door.

Opening it, she found a shy and scared looking Emma Swan.

"Hi Regina..." the blonde greeted shyly.

"Emma, come on in." Regina greeted and stepped aside to let Emma in.

"You uh...said we had to talk about something?"

"Yes, would you like a glass of cider?" _You're probably going to need it_. Regina thought.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked jokingly. _I'm probably gonna need it._ she thought.

"Very funny...Miss Swan."

Emma swore she saw a smirk that looked more like a smile appear on the mayor's face. The blonde just smiled and followed Regina into her study.

"Regina."

"Emma."

They spoke at the same time after sitting down with their glasses of cider, the best apple cider they'd ever tasted, of course.

"You first." Emma nodded to the older woman.

"If you insist." Regina took a sip of her drink and continued, "I'm not sure how you're going to take this...I ended things with Robin today and...when he asked me why I told him it was because I just wasn't in love with him, I don't think I ever truly was, I just wanted to be because he was supposedly my soulmate, anyway, he told me that he supposed he always knew I didn't love him. When I asked him how he could've known that...he proceeded to say that I was in love with...well...with you, he said that many people thought that. I panicked and thought that this would be the best and only way to stop him pining after me, so I told him that this was the truth, that you and I are in love, and, thank god, he left after that."

Emma didn't know what to say, she just sat there staring at Regina with her jaw hanging.

"Emma please say something." Regina snapped, panicking.

Out of nowhere, Emma just started laughing, so much that she was actually rolling around on the couch.

"This isn't a joke Emma!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Emma said, "No...no of course not I just, oh god...I told Hook that exact same thing!"

Now it was Regina's turn to be slack jawed.

"Yeah...I was going break up with him and I found him making out half naked with Tinkerbell," Regina's eyebrow raised, "Yeah, I know right? When I asked him what he was doing with her he said that if I could have a little fun on the side so could he. I told him I hadn't slept with anyone and I had no idea what he was talking about. He said that you would beg to differ, so I just thought...fuck it...and went along with it and told him we had slept together, he then asked if the rumours were true and we were in love...I, like you with Robin, thought that this would keep him off my back so I told him the rumours were true."

"I...I suppose it's true what they say then...great minds think alike." Regina said, what else could she say?

"Yeah," Emma chuckled, "and we are nothing if not great."

"Indeed."

"So uh...what now?" Emma asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but, I could do with that something stronger you mentioned." Regina sighed as she got up to look for something stronger.

"Sounds perfect."

Regina came back with a few bottles of that something stronger.

Then more.

And more...

And more...

SWAN QUEEN

 _A few hours later..._

After many, many... _many_ drinks, it's safe to say that Emma Swan and Regina Mills were very drunk.

"C-can you believe people actually think we're in love?" Emma giggled, her back resting on the arm of Regina's couch, she was facing Regina and the brunette was mirroring the blonde's position.

"Well...I have always found you quite attractive..." Regina's voice dropped an octave.

"Really?" Emma gulped.

"Oh yes, especially when you were constantly wearing those tank tops without a jacket when you first came here...I never could take my eyes off your arms...oh and of course there's that time you answered your door in your underwear."

"Well anyone with eyes can see you're beautiful."

"Oh really, _Emma_?" Regina practically purred the younger woman's name.

"I uh...yeah."

"Yourself included? You believe I'm beautiful."

"Hell yes!"

"Prove it."

"...Huh?" Emma licked her now suddenly dry lips.

"Eloquent as ever dear. I said prove it. Prove to me you believe I'm beautiful."

(Quick note! The rest of this chapter was writing by my Ducky! Thank you for this!)

Emma stared intensely into deep chocolate eyes. Breathing in through her nose and inadvertently inhaling the beautiful brunette's scent, Emma became dizzy. Emma's breathing became shallow, her heart beating faster and faster with every breath, trying to calm herself she closes her eyes and tries to slow her breathing. However, when she opens her eyes, she seems to have lost control the moment her eyes met those damn brown eyes. Those warm milk chocolate eyes filled with a small haziness due to the alcohol, but that were warm with a slight arousal, concern, and most importantly an emotion that Emma has yet been able to decipher.

"May I kiss you?" Emma asks seeking permission of Regina. Even if they were still drunk, she never wanted to take advadvantage of the former Queen, and wanted to always make sure Regina was comfortable with her and what they were doing. Regina always deserved a choice.

"Of course, didn't I just ask you to prove to me that I was beautiful?" Regina asked with a raised brow. Gods, the green eyed woman was so dense sometimes, but as dense as she could be, she was also gorgeous.

"Okay, but I just wanted to give you a choice. No one has ever given you that before, even though I want to prove to you how beautiful you truly are, I want you to want it as well." Emma said with a fire lighting up her eyes even if she didn't raise her voice but spoke it with much conviction.

"Well, you'll have to show me, Em-Ma." Purred Regina once again. Leaning closer towards the blonde, she moved to straddle her, and waited for the sheriff to make the next move.

Emma couldn't believe the most gorgeous woman of all the realms just straddled her lap. She quickly wrapped her arms around the former Queen and flipped her on to her back as she finally kissed the woman of her dreams.

Regina quickly wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, pulling her closer as they kissed with a hunger that only the other could sate.

Clothing is shed rather rapidly, they waste no time exploring one another's body, and soon sate the need for each other.

Wrapped up in each other, Regina comfortably lays half on top on Emma, the blonde Savior caressing the brown eyed woman's back.

"You're beautiful, you know? You don't need me to prove it to you, Gina." Emma said in a sweet, soft, and loving voice.

"I know, I've been told I'm beautiful my whole life, but it's only ever meant anything coming from Daniel and now you. Even when you first came to Story Brooke, I secretly hoped that you would stay. It was nice having someone to share stories about Henry and them not getting annoyed nor bored. You were always willing to spend time with Henry and never had a hidden agenda with him and me. No matter how I treated you, you always stayed, and even defended me. You saved my life so many countless times. You've always believed in me, except that one time when my mother and the one handed wonder kidnapped the bug, and made Pongo think it was me. That really hurt, you know? To lose the one person who believes in you and have them think horribly of you and turn against you. It felt like I was loosing Daniel all over again." The beautiful mayor whispered in a broken voice, exhaling slowly so that she wouldn't let tears fall, she couldn't let herself be that much more vulnerable.

"Gina, I am so sorry... I should have gone with my gut and not believed a dog. I was such an idiot. My parents were so sure that it was you. I knew that it wasn't you when I looked into your eyes, my super power didn't ding, but I let my parents and a dog get to me. I known I'm not perfect, I'm going to make mistakes, but one mistake that I won't ever make again will be taking anyone's word against yours when I know you're innocent. You and Henry are my main priority. Everything and everyone else will follow after you both and myself. I apologize for my idiocy." Emma said in a loving apologetic voice.

"Thank you Emma, that's all I ever wanted." Gina said, touched by how Emma spoke, and what she said.

"Gina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"May I carry you into your bedroom and make love to you?"

"Please?"

Emma then stands, taking the beautiful Queen into her arms, lifting her bridal style and carrying Gina up the stairs into the master bedroom.

Carefully laying the Mayor down on the bed, Emma comes to lay in between the gorgeous brunette's legs, and kisses her oh so softly. She caresses Regina's left thigh with her right hand, holding herself up with her left arm, as to not crush the woman beneath her.

Holding the blonde closer to her, she grips blonde locks, she deepens the kiss, and wraps her legs around Emma's waist once again.

Emma kisses back ever so heatingly. Emma then breaks the kiss and kisses her way down, nipping and marking her Queen.

Caressing her body; worshiping Regina like the goddess she is, Emma kisses down to her breasts. Massaging them, taking Regina's left nipple into her mouth and gently suckling on it, as she lavished both beautiful breasts with attention.

"Oh gods, baby don't stop... Emmmmmaaa..." The gorgeous woman moaned out as she was being worshipped by the only Savior she has ever known.

Emma hummed, causing the vibrations to shoot down straight to her lover's core. Then switching breasts, The blonde continued her worship of both breasts, lavishing each breast with the same amount of attention and worship. Gods, she loved her Queen's boobs.

Grinding into Emma as to gain a little friction, Regina moaned, and arched her back pulling the blonde woman closer to her. No one has ever taken care of her the way Emma has. No one has ever made love to her, maybe Daniel would have, but they never got the chance. But now that she had the blonde, she was never going to let go. Maybe one day, they could be a family. Emma, Henry, and she could finally be a real family. And perhaps even give Henry a sibling or two or three... She's always loved children, she and Daniel always dreamt of having many children, and now maybe Emma would agree to carry one or two more children. The Queen could picture a little blonde and green eyed girl running around. If only she never drank that potion that randered her unable to carry a child. Some dreams just don't come true.

Finally kissing down her lover's tummy, Emma could only think how beautiful this woman is. She kissed and nipped all along the brunette's stomach, dipping her tongue into the bellybutton. Swirling her hot tongue around, causing another pleased but desperate moan to push through Regina's plump lips. What would Regina think if she asked to stay here forever, to become a real family with the Queen and their son, and maybe even having a little mini Regina bossing everyone around. Gods, that would be so cute... A little girl with Regina's eyes, hair, and attitude. And her smile! Gods, that little sassy angel would be a heart breaker.

What both women failed to notice was purple and white magic swirling around together all around them, mixing and turning into a sweet lavender color. At the same time the blonde's tattoo began to glow the same lavender color, however, being so focused on making love to the mother of her son, Emma didn't even notice it.

Moving up for a quick but loving kiss, Forest green eyes are even more green and brown eyes are now a purple color, causing tingles to shoot through bother women as magic is transferred from the blonde to the former Queen, and back into the Savior and into Regina once again.

Quickly making her way down, Emma makes herself comfortable in between the Mayor's legs. She kisses both thighs, biting into the left thigh and then soothing it with kisses and her tongue. The Savior quickly inhales that intoxicating scent, her mouth waters of once again tasting her Queen. And holds back no longer.

"Oh... Gods... Em... Emmm... Emmmmmaaa... Baby!" Regina exclaims loudly. Gripping harder on to blonde locks as she bucks her hips.

SWAN QUEEN

 **Author's Note**

Holy freaking crap! At the time I'm writing this, this story has 102 followers and 24 favourites! I cannot thank you all enough for this and you have no idea how much it means to me! I am so grateful for this amazing support and I love reading your reviews! In fact your reviews inspire me to write more...so thank you all :3

Thank you again to my Ducky for writing the last part of this chapter!

I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!


	4. The Appointment

**Author's Note**

(If you've ever watched the Friends TV series, let's pretend I'm Janice for a sec...)

Oh. My. God! (Sorry...I had too xD)

Seriously though...I just...I am so freaking happy with the support this story has gotten.

At the time I'm writing this, this story has: fifty one favourites, one hundred and sixty one follows and twenty four reviews! Thank you all so, so much for this incredible love and support, I hope you all continue to enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!

So, let's get on with it shall we?

P.S I own nothing, any and all mistakes are my own, I am also running off of three hours sleep so I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good and/or shorter.

SWANQUEEN

 _The next morning..._

Regina opened her eyes just to instantly close them again. _Gods,_ she thought, _how much did I drink last night?_

Preparing for the blinding headache, the mayor sat up, her back against her beds headboard, and slowly opened her eyes.

She was very surprised at what she saw.

Emma Swan. Naked. In her bed. Her blonde mane covering half of her face as she lay sleeping on her side, facing away from Regina.

 _Oh gods._ Looking down at herself and realising that she herself was naked also, Regina said, "Oh shit."

Regina tried to be quiet, but it turned out Emma was a surprisingly light sleeper. "Huh...wha...?"

It was now Emma's turn to sit up and slowly open her eyes, she had a blinding headache of her own.

"Regina?!" the blonde cried. "Ow!"

"Ow!" both women exclaimed at the same time, "If you would kindly not yell while we both of horrible headaches that would be lovely Miss Swan."

"Sorry...we're back to Miss Swan now though? Something tells me I was something more than that last night..." Emma smirked.

"Don't." Regina replied curtly, "Whatever the hell happened last night was a mistake...a drunken mistake. We were probably caught up in talking about those damn rumours being spread about us and well...here we are."

"Wait...what? A mistake? Regina...when I sleep with someone, it's because I care about them, not because I'm drunk and caught up in a moment!" Emma yelled, headaches be damned.

"Well...people change Miss Swan."

Scoffing, the saviour got up to start putting her clothes on and said, "You know what? Fuck you Regina."

"Again, if you could just keep it down please? And close the door on your way out."

The only response Regina got was her bedroom door slamming, then the front door. Thank god Henry wasn't home yet.

 _Henry!_ Springing into mother mode, Regina got out of bed and went in search of her cell phone.

 _No missed calls or messages._

Breathing a sigh of relief, Regina went to make herself a cup of coffee. _First of many today I imagine,_ she thought.

After making her coffee, Regina texted Henry and told him she wasn't feeling too well, which is in fact the truth, so he should just let himself in whenever he was ready to come home.

Slowly walking back to her bed, Regina placed her coffee mug on her bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What have I done?" she asked herself as she finally let her tears run free...

SWANQUEEN

(Quick A/N, I know very little about babies, pregnancy etc, so I apologise for any mistakes I make on this subject.)

 _Two months later..._

Slowly standing up, Regina grabbed a tissue to wipe her mouth. She had been vomiting every morning for a while now, and she was too afraid to go to a doctor about it, she was still wary of Whale and she didn't particularly like hospitals and doctors in general.

The mayor had also missed her period.

At first she just thought that it was normal, but now she was getting worried.

"Right..." she told herself shakily, "enough is enough...you are going to the doctor as soon as possible. Maybe you can even convince them to give you someone other than Whale..."

A few hours later, hey she was mayor...she could get an appointment whenever the hell she wanted, Regina was sitting in the hospital waiting room trying not to look so nervous.

As she was dropping Henry off at school he had questioned why she needed to see a doctor, she told him that it was just a routine check up, to make sure everything is okay and in order. Which isn't technically a lie...she was worried that something was wrong in her body, she needed to know what.

"Regina Mills?" a nurse called.

Standing from her chair, Regina walked towards the nurse with has much of her regal grace as she could.

 _I will not let these people see me nervous._

The nurse guided Regina to the doctor's room. "Doctor James will be right with you Madame Mayor, if you could just get as comfortable as you can on the bed please?" the young woman said before rushing off to get back to work.

About five minutes later, Dr James walked in, and the doctor was not at all what Regina was expecting.

Doctor James was a young female.

 _Oh thank gods..._ Regina thought. Male doctors looking at her, _down there_ especially, scared her a lot. It brought back awful memories of the doctors in the Enchanted Forest.

"Madame Mayor, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alexandria or Alex James and I'll be the doctor checking you over today if that's alright with you?" the young doctor could see the small dots of sweat on the mayors forehead so she knew that she was nervous and made a note to be as careful and considerate as she could with Regina.

"Yes, yes that's fine." Regina nodded, "And please, call me Regina."

"Would you be more comfortable if I called you Regina?" Alex asked kindly.

"Yes."

Smiling, Dr James continued, "Great! Well, can you tell me why you're here today?"

"I..." Regina was struggling for words.

"That's okay, you take your time okay? We have plenty time Regina."

Clearing her throat, Regina tried again. "I have been vomiting every morning when I wake up for a while now."

"I see...may I ask why you're just coming here now?"

Regina trusted this woman, so she opened up, "Well I...I'm slightly afraid of hospitals and such."

"I understand. Are you having any other symptoms other than vomiting?"

"I have also missed my period."

Humming, Alex asked, "Regina...could it be possible that you are...pregnant?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I...I can't have children of my own."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Would you mind if I did a quick ultrasound? I'd like to check your stomach over anyway since you are vomiting."

"Would it really be quick or is that just something doctors say in an attempt to calm the patient?" Regina sassed with a smirk.

Chuckling, Alex said, "I promise you that it will be quick."

"In that case, yes."

"Thank you Regina, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, doctor James was back with the scanner and Regina was lying down on the bed, her blouse pulled up to just below her bra, and the jelly like substance, her nickname for it, spread across her stomach.

"Alright Regina, this may be cold and it could tickle slightly."

Regina just nodded and look away, trying to control her breathing.

"Let's see what we have here...nothing so-oh..."

Regina whipped her head round to look at the doctor. "What?! Oh what?!"

"Regina calm down, please. Breathe, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

After doing the breathing, Regina asked calmly this time, "What is it doctor?"

"Regina...this scan shows...it shows that you are in fact pregnant."

SWANQUEEN

 **Author's Note**

I just love giving you guys cliffhangers huh? Anyways, please do let me know what you thought of this chapter!

The next chapter will be next Saturday!

Reveiws etc are very much appreciated!

Thank you for the continued love and support!


	5. The Shock

**Author's Note**

Okay so...hi...don't hate me please! I am so freaking sorry that it has taken me this long to update, I just needed some time to think if this was really what I wanted to do because I have seriously been doubting my skills as a writer. That isn't me looking for sympathy or anything, I just wanted to let you guys know the reason I haven't updated in so long.

So yeah, I'm back and hopefully I'll keep writing for you awesome people who for some reason love my fic xD Seriously though, thank you all so much for the amazing support this fic has gotten.

I know you are all pissed at Regina but to me this is how Regina would act in this kind of situation, she gets her walls up and panics and shuts people out, especially the people she cares about, but don't worry! SwanQueen will happen and it'll be glorious...I hope xD

Anyway, thanks again everyone and enjoy!

P.S I own nothing and any and all mistakes are mine!

SWANQUEEN

 _Previously..._

 _"Let's see what we have here...nothing so-oh..."_

 _Regina whipped her head round to look at the doctor. "What?! Oh what?!"_

 _"Regina calm down, please. Breathe, in through your nose and out through your mouth."_

 _After doing the breathing, Regina asked calmly this time, "What is it doctor?"_

 _"Regina...this scan shows...it shows that you are in fact pregnant."_

SWANQUEEN

"...What?...No that...that's impossible." Regina was completely stunned, how could she be pregnant? That potion she drank worked...right?

"It's true Regina, you are two months pregnant." Doctor James confirmed. _Why does she look so scared?_

"Two months?!" _The last person I slept with was two months ago but...I slept with Emma how could...oh god..._

Yes, Regina knew exactly what this meant, this meant that Emma Swan, The Saviour, her sons birthmother and her enemies daughter, was her True Love. Or at least that's what Cora's books would say, two men being together or two women being together wasn't exactly a rare thing in the enchanted forest, but it was rare that both people in the relationship had magic, but when they did, and when they were each others True Love, it was said that they could create a baby together through their combined magic and love for each other.

 _But...Emma can't love me...can she?_ Regina started to recall what Emma had said to her that night.

 _I just wanted to give you a choice. No one has ever given you that before, even though I want to prove to you how beautiful you truly are, I want you to want it as well..._

"Oh my God..."

"Regina?"

"I...I have to go." the brunette said and frantically started to gather her things.

"Miss Mills we really have to talk about this!" Alex tried to get the mayor to stay so she could go over the pregnancy with her, she needed to know the risks and schedule another scan appointment.

"Call my assistant, don't tell her I'm...I'm pregnant, just tell her I need an appointment with you. I really must go doctor, I'm sorry."

With a heavy sigh, the doctor nodded and said, "Alright Regina, I can't force you to stay."

But Regina was already out the door.

SWANQUEEN

Regina was confused.

The most confused she had ever been in her life.

Emma loved her...

 _At least I think she does anyway...it's the only explanation._

 _Do I love her?...I...no I...god I can't do this! I can't-_

"Regina?"

The mayor was brought from her thoughts by none other than Snow White calling her name.

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

Did I mention that Regina was standing outside the Charming's apartment? The apartment Emma still lives in?

"I..." _Come on Regina, you can do this,_ "I'm here to see Emma."

"Emma? She's working late tonight, a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

Regina didn't know whether to be relieved or even more stressed...

"Oh...I see."

"Was it important? I can tell her when she gets home if you like?"

 _Yes, yes it is important, I'm pregnant with your grandchild...oh gods...a sentence I never thought I'd here._ "Oh no, it wasn't important, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

And with that Regina was gone in a puff of purple smoke, leaving Snow confused, "What just happened?"

SWANQUEEN

As soon as she got home, Regina ran straight to the bathroom to vomit...again.

After about five minutes she lifted her head, somehow managed to get up and rinse her mouth and wash her hands.

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "Shit...what the hell am I going to do?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Mom? Are you alright? You've been in there since I got home, which is like ten minutes."

 _Henry! What am I going to tell Henry?! And ten minutes?! God..._ "I'm fine honey! I'll be right out!"

"Okay..." he didn't sound convinced, "Are you sure? Can I get you anything?"

 _He's so sweet..._ "No thank you sweetie, just grab yourself a snack for now okay?"

"Okay, thanks mom! I really hope you're okay!"

Regina got herself together and slowly walked downstairs.

"Hey mom, can we talk?"

"Of course Henry."

She followed Henry into the living room, where she was met with some apple juice that her son poured out for her.

"You always give it to me when I'm sick, so I thought it'd help you too." he told her sheepishly.

Regina kissed his cheek, "Thank you Henry, I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome mom. Now can you please tell me why you've been so sick lately?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it my little prince?"

Henry smirked and replied, "Well not when my mom is vomiting every morning, and looking really pale and tired."

Regina looked over to the mirror on the wall... _Gods...I really do look tired._

"Henry...I want to tell you...I really do, but I need you to understand that you have to wait a little while before I do tell you."

Henry started to tear up, "What do you mean? Are you like, really sick? Are you gonna die?! Please don't die mommy!"

Big tears were streaming down her little prince's face and he was holding her tight now, "Oh little prince...I'm not dying, I promise."

"You're not?" Henry said, sniffing.

"No sweetie."

"Good...I was really worried."

"No need to worry Henry, I'll be fine, I promise you. But please understand that I really do need to wait to tell you what's made me sick this past while."

"Okay mom...I know if it was something as serious as you dying, you'd tell me."

"That's right. Now, why don't we watch some movies tonight?"

"And popcorn?" Henry asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Regina chuckled and replied, "Yes, we can have popcorn. In fact, why don't we have pizza for dinner tonight too? Why not just have a junk food night?"

Henry narrowed his eyes..."Who are you and what have you done with my mommy?"

Regina laughed more, "I just...I realise how strict I've been and I know I should let you have at least a little freedom once in a while."

The little prince hugged his mother tighter and said, "I love you mom."

"I love you too Henry." Regina smiled, she treasured moments like these. "Henry?"

"Yeah mom?"

"How would you like it if I invited Emma over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"I'd love it! It'd be like we're a whole like...real family!"

Regina smiled without even noticing she did, "I'll call her tomorrow morning."

"Awesome."

 _Awesome for you Henry...Awesome for me? I'm not so sure yet..._

SWANQUEEN

 **Author's Note**

So...yeah...that happened xD

So how was my comeback chapter? Good or no? Please let me know in a review! :)

As usual thank you all so much for the support! I love you all!

If you didn't know, I do actually have an instagram, it's the same username as the one on here, and I don't post a lot but if you wanna follow me go ahead!

Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews etc are very much appreciated! In fact they fuel me so...yeah...I'm awkward and weird xD


	6. The Dinner

**Author's Note**

Well damn! The response in the last chapter was freaking awesome! Thanks peoples xD You do want me to update more though...I want to do that too but I hope you all understand that sometimes that just isn't possible for me. I will update as often as I can but I won't make a schedule or any plans and end up letting everyone down...so yeah, I'll update whenever I can and I hope you guys can still continue to support me through this fic, and any other fics I do.

Anyway! Enough of that shit...let's do dis!

P.S I own nothing and any and all mistakes are my own!

SWANQUEEN

 _Previously..._

 _The little prince hugged his mother tighter and said, "I love you mom."_

 _"I love you too Henry." Regina smiled, she treasured moments like these. "Henry?"_

 _"Yeah mom?"_

 _"How would you like it if I invited Emma over for dinner tomorrow?"_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'd love it! It'd be like we're a whole like...real family!"_

 _Regina smiled without even noticing she did, "I'll call her tomorrow morning."_

 _"Awesome."_

 _ _Awesome for you Henry...Awesome for me? I'm not so sure yet...__

 _ _The next morning...__

Regina was finishing off making Henry's favourite breakfast, apple pancakes, when the boy came stumbling in the kitchen half asleep.

"Well good morning sunshine." Regina joked through a smile.

All she got in response was a grunt as Henry slumped down at the table.

"I made you your favourite, apple pancakes, I just picked the apples last night."

That woke him up anyway.

"Awesome! Thanks mom!"

Regina laughed at her son, _so much like Emma, it's actually quite adorable_...she thought, wait what? Where did that come from?

The brunette quickly shook away her thoughts of the blonde sheriff and had a couple pancakes herself.

"So mom, have you called Emma yet?" Henry asked, an excited tone to his voice, he really loved spending time with his birth mother, not that he didn't love spending time with his adoptive mother, but he does enjoy his time with Emma. He especially loves the rare moments he gets to spend with both his mothers at the same time. So when Regina had said she would call Emma and invite her to dinner he was ecstatic.

Sighing, the mayor told her son, "No Henry, not yet," her hand subconsciously drifted down to her slowly swelling abdomen, "Knowing Emma I'd be willing to bet she's not even out of bed yet..."

And God was Regina right...

Emma Swan had just woken up from yet another horrible night of sleep, she hadn't slept well since...well since she slept with Regina.

She loved the feeling of the older woman in her arms.

If she was completely honest, she loved Regina no matter what. But she couldn't say that...not even to Ruby. If Regina had reciprocated those feelings then Emma would definitely tell her, but the mayor had made it quite clear the morning after they'd slept together that it was nothing more than...than a mistake.

Emma hated to think like that.

Dragging herself out of bed, Emma slowly walked to the bathroom to shower before she ate.

After her quick shower, Emma felt more refreshed and went back to her room to get ready for the day. It was her day off today, thank god, she thought, doing so much paperwork last night really got her desperate for a good day off. A day where she could do whatever she wanted.

The thing is, what she really wants to do is spend the day with Regina. Spend the day cuddling in bed or on the couch. Just enjoying their time together. But sadly she couldn't do that.

Just as she had finished getting ready, her phone started to ring. Picking it up, after trying to find it on her bed, she read the caller ID and saw it was Regina...or _My Queen_ as Emma had renamed her in her contacts.

Regina hadn't spoken to her since that day, unless it was for work purposes, and that was always in person or e-mail.

Taking a deep breath, Emma answered the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Em-Miss Swan." Emma smirked when Regina had almost said Emma instead of Miss Swan.

"What's up Regina?" Emma said nervously.

"I wanted to know if...ifyouwantedtocomeoverfordinnertonight." the brunette quickly got out.

"You...you want me to come over for dinner?" Emma had just caught what she had said, and she couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Well Henry enjoys it when we are all together so..." Regina trailed off.

 _Right...she's asking for Henry...of course she is Swan_... "Uh yeah...yeah dinner sounds good."

"Excellent. I expect you here at six o'clock sharp."

 _God...why is she so cute when she's bossy...dammit Swan! Pull yourself together._ "I'll be there."

"I'll see you then."

And with that, Regina had hung up.

"Well shit..." Emma said then flopped onto her bed.

 _What am I gonna wear?...Oh god...she's turned me into a teenage girl! I hate her...who am I kidding? I love her...I kinda wish I didn't...but I just can't help it._

Emma was brought from her thoughts by her mother knocking on her bedroom door.

"Emma? There's food downstairs if you're hungry?" she called through the closed door.

"I'll be right down mom." Emma called back.

SWANQUEEN

Regina sighed as she put down her phone. _I have to tell her tonight. We didn't exactly leave on best terms...because I'm a bitch...but I do respect her and she has a right to know. She thought._

 _And you love her._ The little voice in the back of her head told her. "Right, and I l-wait."

 _No...No I...I can't...she can't, no one can truly love the evil queen. No one can truly love someone like me._

"Mom?" Henry was knocking on her study door. "Mom are you okay? Did you talk to Emma? Is she coming?"

Regina walked over and opened the door, "I'm fine dear, yes I talked to Emma and yes she is coming."

The boys' eyes lit up, "She is?! That's great!"

"Yes dear. It's great." Regina said through a fake smile.

 _Emma should know first, then I'll tell Henry...maybe we can tell him together?_

"Mom are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I was lost in thought for a moment there. What did you say?"

"I asked if I could help you make dinner tonight, and I asked if we could have lasagna." Henry told her with puppy dog eyes.

"I was planning on making lasagna and of course you can help!" Henry had never shown any interest in helping her cook before...Emma has such an effect on him.

"Awesome! Can I go play video games for a little while until then?"

"Go ahead sweetie."

"Thanks! And mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you." Her little prince told her and ran to hug her.

"I love you too little prince." Regina smiled and kissed her sons head. "Now go on, play your game and I'll come get you when it's time to make food.

"Okay mom."

SWANQUEEN

(A/N, I'll maybe make a one shot of Henry and Regina cooking if you guys want it! Let me know!)

Emma pulled up outside Regina's house at five fifty pm, so, wanting to impress Regina by being right on time, sat in her car for five more minutes, then stood on Regina's porch for the next five minutes. When it was finally six pm, Emma knocked on the door.

Henry ran to the door and swung it open. "Hey Emma!" He exclaimed and hugged his blonde mother.

"Hey kid, where's your mom?" Emma asked, hugging Henry back.

"She's in the kitchen, dinner is just about ready. And I helped make it!"

"That's awesome Henry! Lasagna?"

"Yup!"

 _I fucking love that woman's lasagna...please tell me she taught Henry well, I'm starving._

"I can't wait!" Emma exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go inside."

Henry didn't really give her much choice as he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

All the way to Regina.

 _Okay Swan, you can do this, it's just dinner, you've done dinner with Henry and Regina before and you can do it again...but you didn't love Regina then and you hadn't slept with her at that time...damn it..._

"Mom! Emma's here!"

"So I heard." Regina replied. "Miss Swan." _Wow...Emma looks...wow...wait what?_

It's true, Emma did look...well wow. She had curled her hair slightly, and she had dressed in a green dress shirt and black dress pants with black boots. (A/N 2, I am not a fashion guru...sorry xD)

"Hey Regina. The uh...food smells great." _And you look great. Damn it!_

"Thank you. Henry helped me make it." the brunette said and looked at their son proudly.

"Yeah, he told me."

Awkward silence.

Regina cleared her throat, "Well, dinner will be ready in a couple minutes, there's beer and wine in the fridge so help yourself. Henry, could you set the table please?"

"Sure mom." the boy ran off to set the table and Emma grabbed a beer and helped him

SWANQUEEN

Dinner went...well it went. They only really talked about Henry, neither woman not knowing what else to say to each other.

But now, Henry was going to bed. Which means that Regina is about to have Emma alone. Which means she is going to tell the blonde she's pregnant with her child.

She was thinking about what she was even going to say, because she had no idea.

The mayor was brought from her thoughts by Henry hugging her, "Good night mom, I really enjoyed dinner, thank you. I love you mom."

Regina kissed her sons forehead, "Of course sweetie, good night Henry, I love you my little prince."

And with that, Henry was gone, he had already said good night to Emma.

"So...I should probably uh..." Emma gestured to the front door.

"Actually I...I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Regina if this is a work thing can it wait till Monday because-"

Regina cut her off, "It's not a work thing. Actually you may want to sit down."

"Regina? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Emma was starting to worry now.

"Everything's fine Emma...or at least it will be until I say what I have to say."

"You're kinda scaring me now Regina."

"I...I'm sorry." Regina took a deep breath. _Better to just come out with it I suppose._ "Emma I'm pregnant."

Emma's stomach fell. "What?"

"I'm-"

"Yeah I heard you I just...how far along are you?"

"Two months."

"Oh...Robin's?"

"No."

"Yeah I fig-wait...did you say no? What do you mean no?"

"Robin didn't get me pregnant."

"Well then who did?" _I'll kill him._

"You did."

SWANQUEEEN

 **Author's Note**

I really wanted to keep writing but one, I love cliffhangers and two my wrist hurts xD

But yeah regardless of this being shorter than I had hoped, how did you guys like this chapter? Did I do goods or did I do bads? Let me know!

As usual thank you all so much for the support and I love you!

Reviews and stoofs are really appreciated!

See you all next time!


	7. The Talk Part Two

**Author's Note**

So you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Yay! Well most of the reviews were people telling me to update quickly so...I'm assuming you liked it xD

I also had some issues with the last chapter where I had everything in italics and I didn't even notice...yeah...I'm dumb xD But I have fixed it now so...yeah...moving on xD

Let's see how Emma reacts to the fact that she got Regina pregnant shall we?

P.S I own nothing and any and all mistakes are mine!

SWANQUEEN

 _Previously..._

 _"I...I'm sorry." Regina took a deep breath. Better to just come out with it I suppose. "Emma I'm pregnant."_

 _Emma's stomach fell. "What?"_

 _"I'm-"_

 _"Yeah I heard you I just...how far along are you?"_

 _"Two months."_

 _"Oh...Robin's?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Yeah I fig-wait...did you say no? What do you mean no?"_

 _"Robin didn't get me pregnant."_

 _"Well then who did?" I'll kill him._

 _"You did."_

SWANQUEEN

All the colour drained from Emma's face, and her stomach fell.

"Regina if this is some kind of joke, it is _not_ funny." Emma said sternly, _Don't play with my heart like that..._

"Emma I swear to you this isn't a joke." Regina told her with a straight face.

Emma didn't really know what to say... _Say something Swan...wait...how the hell...?_ "Regina how in the hell did I get you pregnant?! I mean I know we slept together but in case you didn't notice, I don't have a dick! Nor will I ever want one!"

 _I can't tell her about mothers book...not yet...I'm too afraid..._ "Simple dear, magic."

"Magic?" Emma looked at the older woman as if she was crazy.

"Yes Emma, magic."

 _She said my name...she really is serious...focus Em!_ "I still don't really get it...how did my magic get you pregnant?"

"Well, as you know, magic comes from emotion-"

Emma cut her off, "What the hell does emotion have to do with this?!"

"Well, you were pretty mad when I told you..." the brunette sighed, "When I told you it was a mistake. Which tells me you have, or had, some kind of feelings for me, which would explain why your magic came up and why you got me pregnant."

"Shit...but-"

"If you're going to ask how your magic...got inside me, that would be because magic comes through your hands...if I remember correctly-"

"Yeah I get it Regina."

There was the same kind of awkward silence that happened earlier that evening.

This time Emma broke the silence.

"So...what happens now?" which she really meant to be, _you're gonna let me see my kid right?_

"Well...I thought I'd leave that up to you. This is your child too after all and, no matter what you might think, I do respect you Emma and I wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't not let me see my kid? Regina a few years ago you didn't want me anywhere near Henry! How can I not expect you to keep this kid from me too!"

Regina instantly regretted her choice of words. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you can be as involved as you like. Hell you can even come to the scans if you want." _Wait what? That wasn't part of the plan Mills!...but I do want her there..._

"I can be as involved as I want?" Emma needed to know more.

"Yes, I won't argue with you on this."

"I wanna know everything that's going on. With the baby _and_ you. Look, you were right, I do...have feelings for you, I would never deny it, but I am still so pissed at you for the way you treated me that morning, _but_ I do care about you, so I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure you and the baby are healthy. Oh and I do wanna be at those scans...I wanna know everything. I wanna be a part of everything. I wanna pick out clothes and cribs and all that stuff. This isn't me forgiving you, that'll definitely take more time, but I'm not gonna leave you stranded. Regina I'm not Neal, I'm not gonna leave you to your own devices, granted he didn't know about Henry, but I'm not going to leave you and our kids. And I wanna include Henry in all this, I don't ever want him to feel like he's being replaced. Coming from too many foster homes to even count, I never want _our_ son to feel that way...I want the kid to be excited that he's gonna have a new partner for operations, even if them teaming up against us means a lot of mischief I want Henry to feel like he is loved and doesn't have to compete for love and attention. Don't get me wrong Regina, you're an amazing mom, _the best_ , I know everything you do, you do it so Henry can be happy and healthy and I am so grateful for everything you've done for him and the amount of love you've given him, and I just hope that I've helped you with that and not been a bad influential parent. But we need to make sure that no matter what happens between us, Henry is okay, and when our little duckling is born, the both of them are taken care of."

Regina was stunned, stunned and speechless. She knew Emma was passionate, especially about those she loved and cared for...but damn.

"Little duckling?" she settled on saying, thinking it was the cutest thing Emma...hell _anyone_ , had ever said to her.

"Seriously?! I give you this awesome speech and that's all you got from it?!" Emma wasn't mad, she found the situation pretty funny actually.

"No, I'm sorry I just...I...I found it very cute." Regina muttered the last part.

"Yeah well...I'm a pretty cute person." Emma smirked, "But seriously Regina..."

"Yes, seriously." the brunette cleared her throat, "Emma I think that is the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. All anyone has ever done is leave me, it's like, they need me for something, like when my sister showed up, and then as soon as it's all been dealt with, no one has really looked at me since." Regina sighed, "This isn't coming out right...I just...I suppose what I'm trying to say, is thank you. Thank you for not leaving me. Thank you for not leaving _us_. Thank you for always believing in me..." Regina was crying now.

"Hey..." Emma reached her arm round the older woman to comfort her, "Listen, I'm not saying this is gonna be easy...just know that I'll help you through the hard parts."

"Thank you Emma." Regina said again, looking directly into the blonde's beautiful green eyes.

"Of course." Emma said, staring straight back into Regina's dark brown eyes. "So uh...what happens next?"

"Next, we tell Henry. Well I was hoping that it would be _we_ and not _me_. I believe you should be there with me to tell him."

"Of course! I was gonna be there anyway...remember what I just said Regina, I'm gonna be right at your side through all of this. Especially when it comes to the kids. Both Henry and...what're we gonna name it? Do you know what it is yet?"

Regina laughed and said, "No I don't know what it is yet, I ran out of the hospital before the doctor could tell me..."

"You ran out?!"

"I panicked! I just found out you had gotten me pregnant I had to figure out what I was going to tell you!"

They were both laughing now, wiping her tears, Emma said, "Well...how 'bout for now, until we find out the sex of the baby...we just...stick with duckling?"

"I think that's perfect Emma." Regina smiled.

"Awesome...Hey Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"I know it's uh...it's too early for the baby to start kicking but uh...can I uh..."

Knowing what Emma was trying to say, Regina replied, "Yes Emma."

"Yeah? Really?"

Regina chuckled again, "Yes, really."

Emma had tears in her eyes again as her hands drifted across Regina's abdomen. "Woah...we made a baby."

"Yes...yes we did." Regina was crying again.

And they were both thinking the same thing.

 _I love you..._

SWANQUEEN

 **Author's Note**

Sooooooooooooooooooooo...how was that? Was it what you all expected or not so much? Lemme know! I also wanna say how happy I am with how fast this story is growing! Thank you all so much! As I'm writing this, this story has...two hundered and seventy-two follows, eighty-three favourites and sixty reviews! ER MAH GERD!...god I'm weird...

ANYWAY! Swiftly moving on...

Huge thanks to my ducky for the help with this chapter, trust me, this story would be shit without her help...but yeah...she always helps me grow as a writer and makes me more confident and stoofs...I'll stop gloating about how awesome she is now...let's just say I'm so fucking lucky to have her...I loves her :3 (blush face)

Anywho...As usual thank you all so much for the support and I love you!

Reviews and stoofs are really appreciated!

See you all next time!


	8. The Incident

**Author's Note**

(Peeks out) So uh...hi...how's it going? Yeah...sorry it's been so long, I just haven't had any clue as to what to write, but I thought I should sit down and have a good long think and well, I hope this was worth the wait.

Once again I am so sorry for the wait and I'll try and do better.

As always all mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

SWANQUEEN

 _Previously..._

 _Emma had tears in her eyes again as her hands drifted across Regina's abdomen. "Woah...we made a baby."_

 _"Yes...yes we did." Regina was crying again._

 _And they were both thinking the same thing._

 _I love you..._

SWANQUEEN

"So, not to sound like a broken record or anything, but, what happens now?" Emma asked, and Regina noticed the blonde's nervous tone.

The mayor chuckled and said, "Well, it's getting rather late, why don't I set up the guest room for you?"

Emma quickly stood, "No, no! I can do it! Just tell me where everything is and I'll do it! You should go to bed, you should be resting."

Regina rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact she thought Emma's protective nature was adorable, "Emma I'm only two months into this pregnancy, I'm fine. There's barely even a bump."

"Regina, please, I'd feel a lot better if I knew you were safe tucked up in bed."

The brunette sighed but knew Emma would just continue this argument until she won, "Fine. Let me at least show you where everything is."

Emma sighed her relief, "Thank you Regina."

SWANQUEEN

"So, that's everything. Feel free to take a shower and help yourself to breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks a lot Regina." Emma said through a yawn.

Regina chuckled, her voice extra raspy due to tiredness, "You are such a child."

 _Damn, even when she's tired her voice is sexy_ , Emma thought. "Yeah, you may have told me that once or twice."

Regina laughed again, even more this time, which made Emma start laughing.

"Well," the mayor started after the laughter died down, "I'll let you sleep."

"Sleep well Regina, sweet dreams."

"Good night Emma."

"Good night Regina."

The brunette walked out the room, closing the door behind her, and just like in a movie, the two women leaned against the door and sighed. They each walked away at the same time and went to bed for the night. Both of them dreaming of the same thing

"Regina..."

"Emma..."

They both sighed in their sleep at the same time...

SWANQUEEN

The next morning Emma got out of bed and into the shower, in the main bathroom instead of the one in the guest room, with a spring in her step.

 _I'm gonna be a mom again,_ she thought, _and this time, I'm gonna do it right._

She washed her body and her hair, taking her time and enjoying Regina's amazing shower.

 _I gotta get one of these things, the one at my place sucks ass._

The dripping blonde walked out of the bathroom and straight into...

Regina.

Emma, who was craning her neck, towel drying her hair, didn't notice Regina who was passing the bathroom to go downstairs to make breakfast. So she walked right into her.

Oh and she also dropped her towel...yup...the whole thing.

"Shit!" the now fully naked blonde exclaimed.

All Regina could do, was stand and try to hide how aroused she was by looking at Emma's amazing body.

 _Oh...wow...she's...wow...ugh snap out of it Regina!_

"Oh, Emma I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and-"

"No Regina it's fine really, it's my fault, I'm the one who should've been paying attention."

The two just stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

Regina looked down, noticing the blonde had put her towel back on.

Emma started to lean in slowly.

 _Oh gods, is she going to kiss me?_ Regina thought.

 _I have to kiss her._ Emma thought.

"Moms?"

They sprung apart quickly at the sound of their sons' voice.

"What are you guys doing?" Henry asked, squinting his eyes at his parents. _Somethings not right,_ the bright boy thought, _why did Emma stay the night?_

SWANQUEEN

 **Author's Note**

And on that note, I'm gonna leave you on another cliffhanger! Sorry if any of you thought this was too short, I wrote what I could, either way I hope you enjoyed.

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with this story even thought I haven't been the best with updating and such.

Reviews etc are always appreciated!

Again, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!


	9. The Breakfast

**Author's Note**

Hi again! I want to start by saying thank you for the amazing support on this story, the reviews especially have been so nice to read, I'm glad you're all enjoying this story!

As I'm writing this, this story has 81 reviews, 113 favourites and freaking 341 follows! That's more than I ever imagined when I first started writing this story, I thought it would get hardly any attention because there's already so many amazing magic baby fics out there so I thought people were maybe fed up of it but damn, it seems to be a favourite in this fandom which is pretty cool.

Anyway, no more rambling, let's get on with it.

Hope you enjoy!

SWANQUEEN

 _Previously..._

 _The dripping blonde walked out of the bathroom and straight into..._

 _Regina._

 _Emma, who was craning her neck, towel drying her hair, didn't notice Regina who was passing the bathroom to go downstairs to make breakfast. So she walked right into her._

 _Oh and she also dropped her towel...yup...the whole thing._

 _"Shit!" the now fully naked blonde exclaimed._

 _All Regina could do, was stand and try to hide how aroused she was by looking at Emma's amazing body._

 _Oh...wow...she's...wow...ugh snap out of it Regina!_

 _"Oh, Emma I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and-"_

 _"No Regina it's fine really, it's my fault, I'm the one who should've been paying attention."_

 _The two just stood there, not knowing what to do or say._

 _Regina looked down, noticing the blonde had put her towel back on._

 _Emma started to lean in slowly._

 _Oh gods, is she going to kiss me? Regina thought._

 _I have to kiss her. Emma thought._

 _"Moms?"_

 _They sprung apart quickly at the sound of their sons' voice._

 _"What are you guys doing?" Henry asked, squinting his eyes at his parents. Somethings not right, the bright boy thought, why did Emma stay the night?_

SWANQUEEN

Regina was the first to speak, "Henry! You're awake!"

Henry frowned, "Uh...yeah...have been for a while, I was hoping for some pancakes and I thought you'd be up already, I think this is the first time I've ever been up before you since I was a baby."

Regina laughed awkwardly, to try to break the tension. "Right well, I'm up now so I'll get you some pancakes."

"Yeah, thanks, but wait." the boy needed answers, "Why is Emma here? Did you spend the night?"

Emma, who had quickly thrown her towel back round herself, awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Uh yeah kid, had a little too much of your moms' apple cider and she was kind enough to let me sleep in the guest room."

Henry, being the smart kid that he is, wasn't convinced but was too hungry to get into it. So he just shrugged, "Okay, can we have pancakes now?"

SWANQUEEN

All throughout breakfast, Emma and Regina kept glancing at each other, both thinking the same thing.

 _We have to tell Henry, sooner rather than later._

Emma, who practically read Regina's mind, nodded at the older woman, as confirmation that they should just tell Henry right here, right now.

Regina cleared her throat, "Henry, your mother and I have something to tell you."

Henry slammed down his glass of apple juice, "I knew it! I knew something was going on! What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yes dear, everything's fine it's just that...well there's been a...development."

Emma snorted, "Yeah, a pretty damn big _development._ "

The mayor glared, "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

The boy looked scared now, "What is it? What's going on?"

The blonde decided to cut in, "It's nothing bad kid." _Or at least I hope it's not._

"You see Henry around two months ago, something happened between Emma and I and now..." the mayor trailed off, suddenly lost for words.

"Your mom's pregnant kid."

"Emma!"

"What?! It's true!"

"Wait! Mom's...pregnant?!" Henry exclaimed.

Regina, startled by her sons' reaction, looked down and fiddled with her hands, nervously.

"That's...that's great!"

The brunette mother's head snapped up at that, "It is?"

"Yeah! I've kinda been wanting a little brother or a sister for the past month or so, but since you guys were both newly single I didn't wanna say anything."

Regina rushed over to Henry's side and hugged him, "Oh Henry."

"So, you're really okay with all of this?" Emma asked.

"Yeah! I do have one question though."

"What's that dear?"

"How did this even happen?"

Emma and Regina locked eyes with each other.

The sheriff was the one to speak, "Well kid...you see uh..."

The brunette cut her off, "Henry, as I'm sure you know magic comes from emotion."

"Right." the boy nodded.

"Well the night that...it, happened, Emma and I had both just broken up with Hook and Robin."

"Basically kid, I came over, we got drunk and emotional, one thing lead to another, and now your mom's pregnant. Because of my magic." Emma added that last part on smugly, she was pretty proud that she got Regina pregnant with her magic while not really knowing anything about magic.

"Emma!" Regina glared at the blonde.

"No mom it's okay. If I'm honest I didn't want a whole lot of details anyway." Henry shuddered at the thought of... _ew..._

SWANQUEEN

 **Author's Note**

So I know that was kind of a weird place to end but it's pretty late and I'm kinda tired so...yeah xD Either way, I hope you all enjoyed, I wasn't really planning on telling Henry in this chapter but while I was writing it sort of felt right.

So yeah! Hopefully you liked the way this chapter went, how did I do with telling Henry, was it good or not good?

Reviews etc are always appreciated!

Again, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!


	10. Yet Another Talk

**Author's Note**

Hi again! So have you all been enjoying the new season? For me it's been okay so far, the scenes with The Evil Queen and the scenes with The Evil Queen and Regina together have been my favourites...for various reasons xD What about you guys? What have you enjoyed so far?

Anyway...I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

P.S All mistakes are my own!

SWAN QUEEN

 _Previously..._

 _"So, you're really okay with all of this?" Emma asked._

 _"Yeah! I do have one question though."_

 _"What's that dear?"_

 _"How did this even happen?"_

 _Emma and Regina locked eyes with each other._

 _The sheriff was the one to speak, "Well kid...you see uh..."_

 _The brunette cut her off, "Henry, as I'm sure you know magic comes from emotion."_

 _"Right." the boy nodded._

 _"Well the night that...it, happened, Emma and I had both just broken up with Hook and Robin."_

 _"Basically kid, I came over, we got drunk and emotional, one thing lead to another, and now your mom's pregnant. Because of my magic." Emma added that last part on smugly, she was pretty proud that she got Regina pregnant with her magic while not really knowing anything about magic._

 _"Emma!" Regina glared at the blonde._

 _"No mom it's okay. If I'm honest I didn't want a whole lot of details anyway." Henry shuddered at the thought of...ew..._

SWAN QUEEN

"I do have one question though..." Henry said slowly, "If you got Mom pregnant, does that mean you're a couple? We can be a real family!"

Emma and Regina looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing.

 _I wish..._

Emma was the first to speak, which surprised Regina, "Uh, listen kid...what happened that was just a...a one time thing."

"Wait...is that why you guys haven't really spoken to each other these past couple months? Did something happen? Did you guys fight? Did you get mad at mom because she's pregnant?!"

Regina took over now, "Henry that is enough! The reason we haven't been talking is not Emma's fault." she sighed, "It's mine."

The saviour reached over and gently touched Regina's thigh, "Regina..."

"No Emma, he deserves to know the truth. Henry don't get mad at Emma, I...it's my fault that Emma and I haven't spoken to each other for a while. I asked Emma to leave even though she wanted to stay and maybe start a relationship..."

The boy looked heartbroken, "You...you don't want us to be a real family?" he'd never told anyone because...well no one had asked, but his adoptive mother was his hero. Most people would assume it was his birth mother, what with her being the saviour, but after listening to Regina's story from the woman herself, and spending more and more time with her, Henry began to admire her so much. And now that the mayor had, as he would call it, started over, he thought that she would want the three of them to be a proper family. Yes Henry knew that his mothers had feelings for each other, of course he knew how could he not? "But I thought that...I was sure that..."

Regina moved over to her son to hug him, "Henry, I-"

She couldn't finish because Henry had already gotten up and ran off to his room.

The brunette woman went to chase after him, but Emma stopped her. "Let me go, as much as it hurts for me to say this, I think you're the last person he wants to talk to right now."

Regina sighed and nodded, "You're probably right. Emma...you know I didn't mean to hurt you and-"

"I know Regina, I know."

And with that, Emma walked up to Henry's room.

SWAN QUEEN

Emma tapped on her son's bedroom door and peeked her head through, "Kid? Can we talk?"

"I'm sorry my mom hurt you." was Henry's reply.

The blonde sighed, "Kid...I was hurt, I'm not gonna lie. _But_ even though I got hurt, it still all worked out because...well look what's happened! Your mom and I are having a baby together! You're gonna have a baby brother or sister!"

"I know and I'm excited! I just..."

"Really want us all to be a proper family, I know Henry, and I'm not gonna lie, that sounds great but...I'm not gonna force your mom into a relationship okay? She's already had that and I don't wanna hurt her like that."

"I know! I get it okay! I just, I don't want the baby to grow up in two different houses...I mean I'm thirteen and I don't even like it that much, I love seeing you and mom but I'm so tired of this living in two houses stuff..."

"Oh Henry...I get that, trust me, no one understands that more than I do, and I love that you're so concerned for your little brother or sister but you just let me and your mom worry about that okay? We'll figure it all out when the time comes. You just enjoy being a kid and we'll worry about all that stuff."

"Okay ma...can I ask you something though?" Henry looked up at his mother for the first time.

"Anything Henry." she looked him right in the eyes.

"Do you really like my mom? Like _like_ like her?"

Emma grinned, "You want the truth?" he nodded, "Well, if I'm honest Henry...I've loved your mom for the longest time, and us having this baby? I can't even begin to tell you how happy and excited I am."

Henry's eyes lit up, "Really?! You have to tell her! She loves you too I know it! She's just afraid of getting hurt again, but once you tell her how you feel she won't be scared anymore!"

"Woah, woah kid calm down. I...I want to tell your mom but these things take time okay? And with the baby, I don't wanna stress her out because if she gets too stressed, it could really hurt the baby."

"You're right...but...maybe once the baby's here...you guys can talk?"

Emma chuckled and hugged her son, "We'll see kid, we'll see."

Little did they know, Regina was standing right outside the door and she heard everything...and she was crying her heart out.

 _Oh Emma...if only you knew...I wish I wasn't so afraid..._

SWAN QUEEN

 **Author's Note**

So? What did you all think? Did I do good or no? Let me know!

For those of you who aren't British and are able to watch tonight (Sunday night) enjoy!

Reviews etc are always appreciated!

Again, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!


	11. An Interesting Appointment

**Author's Note**

Uh…hi again…sorry for taking so long to update…again xD

I don't really have like a muse for writing so I guess that's part of the reason I take so fucking long to actually sit down and write. For anyone who was really interested in this story I apologise for making you wait for so long, I'll try and be better (yes I know I've said this before but…I am serious this time!)I just need to try and stay inspired for you guys!

Oh also, remember someone saying they didn't really like that I have a previously at the start of each chapter, the reason I do that is because I don't write that often so if people don't want to go back and read a chapter then they can just check out the previously thing and get the gist of that chapter as I try to make sure the chapters kind of have only one topic at a time…if that doesn't make sense I'm sorry but it makes sense in my head xD

Anyways,

Enjoy!

SWANQUEEN

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Emma tapped on her son's bedroom door and peeked her head through, "Kid? Can we talk?"_

 _"I'm sorry my mom hurt you." was Henry's reply._

 _The blonde sighed, "Kid...I was hurt, I'm not gonna lie._ _But_ _even though I got hurt, it still all worked out because...well look what's happened! Your mom and I are having a baby together! You're gonna have a baby brother or sister!"_

 _"I know and I'm excited! I just..."_

 _"Really want us all to be a proper family, I know Henry, and I'm not gonna lie, that sounds great but...I'm not gonna force your mom into a relationship okay? She's already had that and I don't wanna hurt her like that."_

 _"I know! I get it okay! I just, I don't want the baby to grow up in two different houses...I mean I'm thirteen and I don't even like it that much, I love seeing you and mom but I'm so tired of this living in two houses stuff..."_

 _"Oh Henry...I get that, trust me, no one understands that more than I do, and I love that you're so concerned for your little brother or sister but you just let me and your mom worry about that okay? We'll figure it all out when the time comes. You just enjoy being a kid and we'll worry about all that stuff."_

 _"Okay ma...can I ask you something though?" Henry looked up at his mother for the first time._

 _"Anything Henry." she looked him right in the eyes._

 _"Do you really like my mom? Like_ _like_ _like her?"_

 _Emma grinned, "You want the truth?" he nodded, "Well, if I'm honest Henry...I've loved your mom for the longest time, and us having this baby? I can't even begin to tell you how happy and excited I am."_

 _Henry's eyes lit up, "Really?! You have to tell her! She loves you too I know it! She's just afraid of getting hurt again, but once you tell her how you feel she won't be scared anymore!"_

 _"Woah, woah kid calm down. I...I want to tell your mom but these things take time okay? And with the baby, I don't wanna stress her out because if she gets too stressed, it could really hurt the baby."_

 _"You're right...but...maybe once the baby's here...you guys can talk?"_

 _Emma chuckled and hugged her son, "We'll see kid, we'll see."_

 _Little did they know, Regina was standing right outside the door and she heard everything...and she was crying her heart out._

 _Oh Emma...if only you knew...I wish I wasn't so afraid..._

 **SWANQUEEN**

 _Two months later…_

Regina was now four months pregnant, she was craving things like grilled cheese sandwiches and bear claws, because of course she was right? She's carrying _Emma Swan's_ baby! She was also starting to notice her hormones changing, mostly she would cry at small things and get even more pissed off at things too, but right now at this very moment, all she was feeling…was horny.

Yup…that's the only thing she was feeling.

She couldn't even do anything about it because herself and Emma were about to leave to go for her appointment with Dr. James, and honestly, Regina was dreading it. Because she was about to be in a room with two of the hottest women in Storybrooke while feeling _extremely_ aroused. She told herself that as soon as she got home she would lock herself in either her bathroom or bedroom and stay there hopefully uninterrupted until she… _felt better._

Emma was waiting for Regina in the foyer and as the brunette came walking down the stairs, her hair, clothes and make up flawless as always, she couldn't stop looking at Regina's stomach that was now sporting a bump where their unborn baby lived, Regina noticed Emma looking at the bump and smiled, even when she reached the bottom of the stairs where Emma was, the blonde was still looking at the bump. Regina cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry." Emma blushed, "I just…I can't believe my… _our_ baby is in there."

Regina smiled at Emma with tears threatening to fall, "I know, I can't believe it either if I'm honest."

The two looked into each other's eyes for what felt like hours when Emma's phone suddenly started blasting some song Regina hadn't heard before. "Oh that's my alarm, I set it in case we somehow started to run late for the appointment, we should probably get going now." And with that the sheriff strode outside to her car.

Regina was stuck where she stood for a moment, she was amazed at Emma's commitment, not that she thought the blonde _wasn't_ going to be committed, she just had no idea Emma would be _this_ excited. She was brought out of her trance when she heard Emma yelling her name, the brunette shook her head and walked over to the blonde.

Emma reached out to touch Regina's arm, "Hey, you okay?" she asked with a kind smile.

Regina returned the smile, "Yes, yes I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess…mostly excited though."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, same here. So, you ready to go?"

"Yes, but not in that thing." The mayor replied, referring to the yellow beetle herself and Emma were standing next to.

 _Here we go again…_ Emma thought, "Regina, we've been over this, my car is perfectly safe! And it's me you're with! Don't you trust my driving skills?"

"Oh I trust you dear, I just don't trust your metal coffin on wheels."

"Regina, please just get in the car, we're gonna be late! Why don't I buy you some bear claws on the way back? I know you've been craving them a lot recently."

Regina hesitated, "…deal." She said finally and got in the passenger seat of the "metal coffin on wheels"

While in the car Regina could feel her arousal growing since Emma had taken off her jacket(yes the red leather one)to reveal her strong arms since she was only wearing a tank top under the jacket. Regina couldn't help but stare at those beautiful arms.

"God it's so hot today huh?" Emma said as she was taking the jacket off. She also caught Regina staring at her arms and smirked, she tensed her hands around the steering wheel so her muscles flexed and Regina got an even better look at how toned Emma's arms were. When the blonde noticed Regina was literally about to start drooling she turned her head back to look at the road and begin their journey to the hospital and cleared her throat, "Regina?"

Regina snapped her head up, "Sorry Emma, what did you say?" blushing and squirming trying to relive some of the ache between her legs.

"I said, it's really hot today, isn't it?" Emma replied with a smirk.

Regina blushed again, "Oh, um, yes, yes it is."

Emma kept smirking and Regina kept squirming the whole way to the hospital.

 **SWANQUEEN**

This was actually the first time Emma would be meeting Doctor Alex James, since apparently she was sick the last appointment Regina had. She looked forward to meeting her, from what Regina had told her she's a lovely woman and a good doctor.

"Regina Mills?" suddenly, said doctor appeared in the waiting room, where Regina was reading a magazine and Emma was playing a game on her phone.

Regina and Emma smiled at Dr James and followed her into the room their appointment was obviously about to take place.

"It's good to see you again Madame Mayor, I'm glad to see you're looking well." Alex greeted with a kind smile. "And Sheriff Swan! How nice to see you here, here to support Regina I'm guessing?" No one in town other than Henry and obviously a couple doctors and nurses at the hospital knew that Regina was pregnant with Emma's baby. Regina, although she would never admit it, was scared to tell people, especially Snow and Charming. They had been getting along recently and Regina was afraid to ruin that. She and Emma had been discussing telling them since now Regina's baby bump was starting to show.

Emma laughed nervously, "Uh, actually I uh…well I…"

Regina helped Emma out, "She's the baby's other mother." She said simply.

Alex looked a mix between shocked and disappointed, "Oh…I see. H-how exactly did um…how did this happen?"

 _Why the hell does she look so sad about the fact that_ I _got Regina pregnant?_ Emma thought. "We uh…slept together and my magic may have gotten out of control a little."

"Oh, I had no idea you two were together." Alex replied. Still looking little sad, she had a huge crush on the mayor, she admired the woman, and how much strength she had, but if Emma and Regina were a couple then…she could forget about her crush, right?

"Actually Dr James," Regina cut in, "we aren't together."

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed, "Oh?...Oh! I see." That gave her a little hope. If what happened with Emma and Regina was just a one night stand then maybe she still had a chance with the mayor.

"Yes and we'd appreciate it if you didn't go around telling everyone our business."

Alex quickly reassured the mayor, "Of course, I'm a firm believer of doctor patient confidentiality, I would never go telling anyone anything you didn't want me to Regina." She finished with her kind, beautiful smile.

Regina smiled back, Emma looked to Regina, then Alex, then back to Regina.

 _Oh hell no._ She thought, "So," the blonde started, loudly, "shall we get this show on the road?"

"Oh right, sorry." The doctor blushed.

Dr James got to work doing what she needed to do and a few minutes later, they were looking at Emma and Regina's tiny baby in Regina's womb.

Needless to say, both mothers had tears in their eyes, "Woah," Emma gasped, "that's our baby."

Regina couldn't tear her eyes from the monitor, "Yes, yes it is."

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

Emma and Regina hadn't even talked about whether or not they wanted to know, they were too busy focusing on when they were going to tell people.

Emma looked to Regina, "What do you think?"

"I think I'd like to be prepared but Emma this is a joint decision, if you don't want to know then that's fine." Regina reassured Emma by holding her hand, and for a second, Emma forgot how to breathe.

"Uh…I think I'd like to be prepared too actually." She nodded.

"Alright then, let's see…"

The mayor and the sheriff squeezed each other's hands.

"You're going to have a baby…girl."

"A girl? We're having a girl? Regina! We're having a girl! Can you believe it?!" Emma was so excited, she loved Henry, but one boy was definitely enough…for now at least.

"We…a girl. I'm going to have a daughter. Oh my god." Regina was almost sobbing at this point.

Emma quickly jumped up to hug the older woman, "Yeah Regina…you're gonna have a daughter."

Alex watched on with a smile. She was happy for them of course but she couldn't help but be jealous. "Congratulations ladies. I'll give you two a minute while I get these pictures of your girl copied, I assume you want one each?"

"Yes please, and can we get an extra one to give to my parents?" Emma asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

And with that the doctor was gone and Emma and Regina broke their embrace, although they were still very close to each other.

"Emma I…I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to be a mother again. I'm going to have a daughter. _We_ are going to have a daughter!"

Emma chuckled slightly, "Yeah Regina, we are!"

The women hugged again until Dr James got back about five minutes later, "Sorry for making you wait ladies, but I assure you these are so worth the wait." She handed Emma two scan pictures, one for herself and one for her parents, then walked around the bed to hand Regina another one, she leaned in close to the mayor as she handed her the picture, "There she is, there's your baby." She said softly as she pointed to where the baby was on the picture.

Regina looked into the doctor's kind eyes and smiled, "Thank you Dr James."

Alex smiled back, "Of course, and please, call me Alex."

"Okay…Alex."

 _What the fuck is going on here?_ Emma wanted to either scream or storm out the room, but she didn't she just looked away from Regina and Alex and back to the picture of the baby. _I guess I don't have much right to be jealous…technically Regina is single, she can be with whoever she wants._

Emma was just feeling uncomfortable now as the two women were still staring at each other a couple minutes later, so she cleared her throat and squirmed in her chair.

Alex and Regina whipped their heads to look at Emma, Regina quickly glanced at the clock. "Oh, look at the time, we should probably let you get back to work, I'm sure you have a lot more patients to see."

 _Gee, thanks Sheriff Swan._ Alex thought, "Actually I-" she cut herself off, "Uh, yeah…I'm super busy today…" she tried to play it cool. "But just remember Regina, if you need anything, anything at all, call me."

Emma scoffed, "She's got me, I'm sure she'll be fine." _Shit did I say that out loud?_

"Emma!" Regina scolded.

"Right, of course Sheriff, I just-"

This time Regina cut the doctor off. "You don't have to explain yourself to her Alex. Our dear Sheriff is probably just acting this way because she hasn't had her precious grilled cheese sandwich and a bear claw yet."

Now Emma stormed off, looking a lot like Henry in that moment. Alex tried her best not to laugh.

"I apologise for that Alex, I'm not sure what came over her."

"It's okay Regina, honestly. I was serious though, if you ever need anything…" she trailed off.

"I know. Thank you." Regina smiled.

 **SWANQUEEN**

Regina stormed as best she could with her swelling stomach towards Emma who was standing outside the bug waiting for the older woman. When the brunette reached the blonde she asked, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Emma spat back.

"Don't play coy Emma, Alex is being so good and patient with us and you treated her like shit when all she was trying to do was help!"

"Just forget it Regina, it was nothing." _I was pissed because she was clearly hitting on you…_

Regina scoffed, "You know what Emma? Fine, act like a child like you always do."

"I'm not acting like a child Regina! I just…she's your doctor not your friend! Why is she trying to act like she's gonna be your best friend?!" _More like girlfriend._

The mayor looked sad now, "So what if she wants to be my friend? What the evil queen isn't allowed to make friends?"

 _Shit_ , "Regina that's not what I meant."

"Forget it Swan." Regina spat and started walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Emma called after her.

"Where do you think? Home!"

"Regina get in the car and let me drive you!" Regina stayed silent and kept walking, then suddenly vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. "Regina!" Emma kicked a tyre of the bug, "Fuck!"

 **SWANQUEEN**

When Regina got home, she went straight to her room, but not to do what she had originally planned, instead she lay in bed, her hands over her baby bump, and cried.

She couldn't believe what Emma said to her.

 _She said she cared about me...why would she say what she did if she cared about me?_

All of a sudden she heard her phone ringing; she picked it up to check the caller ID in case it was Henry calling. When she saw _Dr Alex James_ on the phone screen she began to panic, so she answered it immediately.

"Alex? What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Alex heard the fear in Regina's voice and was quick to reassure her, "Everything's fine Regina, don't worry, I'm just calling to let you know that I think you left your purse here."

Regina let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

 _Has she been crying?_ "Regina, are you alright? You sound like you've been crying."

The queen cleared her throat, "I-I'm fine just…mood swings."

"Regina are you sure? Remember what I said, whatever you need, I'm there for you." The doctor was starting to worry now.

"I know, thank you." _Maybe I should just tell her, it's not like anyone else will listen…_

"Regina?" Alex said after a minute of silence.

"Sorry. I just…Emma and I had a bit of an argument earlier when we left you. I wasn't happy with her and the way she spoke to you."

"Oh…Regina it's fine, really. I mean I've had worse."

"No, it's not fine. You were just trying to be kind and helpful and she was just being a…well a bitch."

"I'm sorry you fought Regina, is there anything I can do?" _Like take you out to dinner…_

Regina smiled, her tears beginning to dry, "I don't think so, I can't think of anything."

"Well if and when you do think of something, let me know."

"I will."

"So you're sure there's nothing I can do right now? You don't need anything?"

Regina thought for a second, _shit, Emma was supposed to take me to the store to pick up some things for dinner._ "Um…actually…"she trailed off.

"Regina? What is it?" Alex frowned.

"This is so embarrassing but…Emma and I were supposed to go grocery shopping after our appointment…"

"I see. Well what do you need? My shift just ended, I can go to the store for you if you want, it wouldn't be a problem, I have to pick a few things up for myself anyway."

"I hate to ask, but thank you Alex. Lately I've been craving junk food, I was thinking of pizza this evening, homemade, Henry loves it."

"Pizza ingredients, got it, anything else?"

"No that's everything for now, thank you Alex, I really appreciate this. I'll give you the money when you get here." Regina insisted.

"You don't have to give me any money Regina, I'm doing this because I care, not for money or anything."

"I'm learning that I have to pick my battles, and I get the feeling that I'm not going to win this one so, how about I make extra pizza for you too?"

The doctor's face lit up at the thought of eating dinner with Regina, "Homemade pizza and great company? Count me in!" She replied smoothly, "As long as it's not too much trouble."

"It's not trouble at all dear, honestly I could do with the company myself, Henry is with his grandparents tonight and Emma well…you know."

"Yeah…I'll be there as soon as I can Regina, I can't wait to try this pizza."

Regina laughed, "I can't wait for you to try it." _Really Regina? What was that? I can't wait for you to try it? So stupid._

Alex laughed too, "I'll see you soon."

 **SWANQUEEN**

It was now a couple hours later and Regina and Alex had just sat down to eat after making the pizza together. Alex insisted on helping Regina.

Alex had just taken her first bite of pizza, "Oh my god," she moaned, "Regina this is amazing! Best pizza I have ever tasted for sure!"

Regina chuckled, "Well thank you dear, I'm glad you like it."

They continued their meal, making small talk, then after they ate they went into the living room to relax and talk some more. Regina had given Alex some apple cider, and Regina herself had apple juice.

"So I must say, I'm curious, what's your life like outside the hospital?" Regina asked, genuinely interested.

"Well to be honest there's not much to tell. I'm not too close to my family and I don't have many friends and the friends that I do have also work at the hospital so they're pretty busy too." Alex replied, a slightly sad look on her face. Only slightly because she was with Regina fucking Mills right now, how could she be any more than a little sad?

Regina reached over to gently place her hand on top of Alex's, "That sounds terribly lonely, I'm sorry." She smiled at the younger woman and asked, "So no partner to go home to?"

"Nope, no one, no girlfriend at all. Hell not even a goldfish." She said with a chuckle.

"I have to say I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Alex smirked.

"Yes, you're beautiful, intelligent, very sweet, kind and caring, and also funny. How could you possibly be single?"

Alex looked into Regina's eyes, "I should ask you the same question. You're all those things and more Regina."

Regina blushed and looked down at her lap, "Oh stop. See, that's how kind you are, you're just saying that to make me feel better about myself."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true. Anyone would be extremely lucky to have you Regina Mills."

Regina looked up and saw Alex gazing into her eyes, "Thank you Alex. That means a lot to me."

Alex smiled, "I'm just being honest."

They were looking and smiling at each other for what felt like minutes.

 _Fuck…I want to kiss her so bad._ Alex thought.

 _Should I kiss her? Is she going to kiss me? Do I_ want _to kiss her? Yes…of course I do._ Regina thought.

Slowly, Alex started to lean in…

 **SWANQUEEN**

 **Author's Note**

Cliff-hanger time! Sorry people! Don't worry, this is a SwanQueen endgame story, I just want to take things a little slow but hopefully keep it interesting…if that makes sense xD

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, let me know how this chapter was!

Sorry for any mistakes made!


	12. The Demon Drink

**Author's Note**

So I want to start off by saying, oh my god the response to the last chapter was just insane! A lot of new follows and favourites so hi to you new people! Also a lot of reviews which really gets me in the mood to keep pushing out updates for you all! I don't really have a set day/time a new chapter will be out because I only write when I have ideas or I'm inspired because I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to these types of things, so I hope you guys can be patient with me xD

Thanks again everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and also I feel like I should say again that this WILL be a SwanQueen endgame story.

 **SWANQUEEN**

 _Previously…_

 _Regina reached over to gently place her hand on top of Alex's, "That sounds terribly lonely, I'm sorry." She smiled at the younger woman and asked, "So no partner to go home to?"_

 _"Nope, no one, no girlfriend at all. Hell not even a goldfish." She said with a chuckle._

 _"I have to say I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."_

 _"Oh really?" Alex smirked._

 _"Yes, you're beautiful, intelligent, very sweet, kind and caring, and also funny. How could you possibly be single?"_

 _Alex looked into Regina's eyes, "I should ask you the same question. You're all those things and more Regina."_

 _Regina blushed and looked down at her lap, "Oh stop. See, that's how kind you are, you're just saying that to make me feel better about myself."_

 _"No, I'm saying it because it's true. Anyone would be extremely lucky to have you Regina Mills."_

 _Regina looked up and saw Alex gazing into her eyes, "Thank you Alex. That means a lot to me."_

 _Alex smiled, "I'm just being honest."_

 _They were looking and smiling at each other for what felt like minutes._

 _Fuck…I want to kiss her so bad._ _Alex thought._

 _Should I kiss her? Is she going to kiss me? Do I_ _want_ _to kiss her? Yes…of course I do._ _Regina thought._

 _Slowly, Alex started to lean in…_

Regina allowed the doctor's lips to touch hers and she sank into the kiss, she had to admit, it wasn't a bad kiss, but a few seconds into it she began to think of Emma, and all the things, the _wonderful_ things, the blonde had said to her when she told her she was pregnant.

So she broke the kiss, "Alex, wait…" she whispered, "I don't think we should do this."

Alex was looking deep into Regina's eyes and lightly stroking her hair, "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I read this situation wrong I just…"

Regina cut her off, "It's not you Alex, it's…it's Emma."

Alex looked even more confused now, "Emma? But I thought you said you aren't together?"

Regina sighed, "We're not…but we _are_ having a baby together and when I told her I was pregnant she said all these wonderful things and…"

"You want to be with her, don't you?" the doctor finished for her.

"I'm not sure…maybe? I know that there are feelings there but…I'm scared…and if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it."

Alex laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Well…if there's something, anything, going on between you and Emma I won't get in the way. But if there's nothing…well I've liked you for a very long time, admired you actually, so if you ever want to…give this dorky, awkward doctor a chance, she won't say no." she finished with a goofy smile.

The mayor smiled back, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Alex."

"Of course Regina. Oh and um…one more thing."

"What is it?" Regina frowned.

"Maybe I should refer you to a different doctor…I mean I love being your doctor but with Emma not really liking me, with good reason, and my feelings…maybe it's not the best idea for me to continue seeing you as your doctor."

"I think you're right…but I would still like to be your friend if that's okay? As you might guess I don't have very many friends and, well, I had fun tonight. But please say no if it would make you uncomfortable, the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable."

Alex took Regina's hand, "Regina, I would love to be your friend." She smiled, "In fact, I'd be honoured."

"Thank you Alex."

 **SWANQUEEN**

"Beer me Ruby." Emma requested as she sat at the bar in Granny's, she'd been there for a while, trying to forget her argument with Regina, even if just for a night.

"You sure Em? You've had a lot." Ruby was getting really worried now.

"I'm paying you right? Beer me."

The blonde wasn't meaning to be a bitch, if she was sober, all her walls would be down and she'd be telling her werewolf friend everything that had happened between herself and Regina.

"Fine. Just because you're drunk doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch to me Emma." Ruby stormed off to get Emma her beer.

While she was gone she pulled out her phone, she didn't know whether to call Regina, Emma's best friend, or Snow, Emma's mother.

In the end she decided to call Regina, at least she would tell the blonde to get her shit together.

 **SWANQUEEN**

Regina had just walked Alex to the front door when her phone began to ring.

"It's Ruby. Why the hell is _she_ calling me at this hour? Something must be wrong, sorry Alex." She answered the call.

"Ruby?...She what?!...Listen, Ruby I really don't think Emma would want me-…Ugh, fine, I'll be there soon. Bye." She hung up. "Shit…" she muttered.

Alex spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"Apparently Emma has been sitting in Granny's all night getting drunk off her ass. Ruby wants me to come get her because she thinks I'll be able to reason with our esteemed sheriff and get her to go home. God if only she knew."

"I'm sorry Regina. Do you want me to go with you? Drop you off at least?"

"We've both been drinking, but if you wouldn't mind walking to the diner with me I'd appreciate it." Regina never felt safe wandering the streets of Storybrooke at night on her own anymore, not since the curse broke. Most people had moved on by now, but she was still afraid that something would happen. Not that she'd ever admit that of course.

"Of course. Let's go."

When they arrived at the diner, Regina asked Dani to wait outside while she went in to talk to Emma.

"Swan what the hell are you doing?" Regina snapped when she saw Emma, her head on the bar, a beer still in her hand.

Emma slowly lifted her head. "Regina? What are you doing here? Thought you'd be hanging out with your _girlfriend._ " She spat out the last word.

Regina rolled her eyes, "In case you've forgotten Miss Swan, I don't _have_ a girlfriend."

Now Emma rolled her eyes, "Right. Then why is _she_ standing outside."

Regina turned to look out the window, she saw Alex awkwardly standing outside, "She's not my girlfriend Emma, we're just friends, we were hanging out and Ruby called me, she informed me that you were here drunk off your ass and being a bitch to her so she asked me to come and get you to go home. Alex offered to walk me here."

"Well you're here now, so why hasn't she left?"

"Because she's my friend Emma, she's waiting to make sure everything is okay."

Emma scoffed, "Bullshit, she just wants to get in your pants. No way she just wants to be friends with you."

"Oh because god forbid someone wanted to be friends with the evil queen right?"

Emma sobered slightly, "Regina, that's not what I-"

"Forget it Swan. God I cannot _believe_ you. Forget it, you can get yourself home." The brunette stormed out of the diner.

Emma stumbled after her, "Regina wait, please wait!"

Regina walked over to Alex with tears in her eyes, "Will you walk me home?"

Alex wrapped her arm around Regina, "Of course."

They turned to leave, "Regina please wait!"

"Regina, is she drunk?" Alex asked.

"Yes, yes she is. Can we go now?"

"Regina please…wait." Emma begged.

Alex, only trying to be nice, walked over to Emma, "Emma, you're drunk, go home, talk to Regina tomorrow when you're sober."

"Why can't you just leave us alone? Stop following Regina around like some lost puppy, it's _my_ baby she's having, not yours."

Alex tried to stay calm. _She's just drunk Alex, she doesn't mean it._

"Oh get over yourself Emma, _yes_ , I'm having your child, but do you think that means much when you come here to get drunk after _one_ argument? You're still a child yourself Emma. Come on Alex, let's leave her to wallow in self-pity." And with that, Regina took Alex's hand, and dragged her towards the mayoral mansion.

Emma was looking at the ground in shame while Regina was talking, when she looked up, she saw Snow White slowly walking towards her, neither Regina nor Alex saw her since Regina dragged Alex away so fast.

"You…Regina's pregnant? With _your_ child?" Snow could hardly believe what she heard.

All Emma did in that moment…was vomit.

Snow quickly went over to Emma, who was bent over and throwing up all over the ground, and rubbed calming circles over her back. "Oh sweetie…it's okay."

 **SWANQUEEN**

Regina and Alex had just walked up the path to Regina's front door when suddenly, Regina pushed Alex up against the door and began kissing her.

Alex sank into the kiss for a moment, then stopped it, "Regina, wait. We just talked about this. You and Emma-"

Regina cut her off, "What _about_ me and Emma? There is no me and Emma. She blew it. Why would I be with someone who's first instinct after an argument is to go out and get drunk? She's still a child."

Alex sighed, "Regina…I want to be with you, I have for a while, but…you and Emma should try and work this out before anything happens between us. You already have Henry and you have a daughter on the way. Emma clearly has feelings for you, that's why she went and got drunk, because she cares about you and she wants to forget arguing with you."

"You…dammit, you're right I just…I don't want to get hurt again. Especially by her."

"You're not scared I would hurt you?" Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I…with you I feel safe. I know you wouldn't run when things got hard."

That's what she was afraid of, "Regina, I don't want you to be with me because I'm safe. I want you to be with me because you care about me and actually _want_ a relationship with me."

"I don't know _what_ I want anymore Alex. I'm so conflicted. On one hand, I want to try with Emma because she's the mother of my children and I do have feelings for her and I think I have for a while now. But I'm also scared to be with her because I know what she's like, she runs at the first sign of drama. So on the other hand…there's you. You with your kind, caring, sweet, _beautiful_ heart and you're stunning features and your intelligence. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you would make an amazing partner. I just-"

"Don't know if I would be an amazing partner for you." The doctor finished for her.

Regina gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry Alex. It's just…well Emma and I have known each other for a very long time, we have history, and we have Henry and a baby on the way."

"Don't be sorry Regina, I understand. Truly. I just hope Emma isn't stupid enough to let you slip through her fingers. Anyone would be lucky to have you Regina Mills, and if Emma can't see that then…she's just an idiot." Alex finished with a chuckle.

Regina gave the younger woman a hug, "Why do you have to be so sweet. You're making this difficult."

Alex chuckled again, "I'm sorry."

 **SWANQUEEN**

"So yeah…now she's pregnant." Emma finished telling Snow and David how Regina managed to get pregnant with her baby, and why she was at Granny's getting drunk. Not every detail of course because, well, gross.

"Wow." David gasped, he wasn't sure of what else to say, but it least it was better than Snow's reaction, she just sat there looking like a fish out of water.

"Yeah. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It just did." Emma said, she, much like her father, wasn't sure of what else to say, other than, "Mom? You okay?"

Snow shook herself out of her state of shock, "Uh yes. Yes I'm fine just…wow. Can I ask you something Emma?" The blonde nodded, "If what happened with you and Regina was just a one time thing, why do you care so much if Regina is dating that girl Alex?"

"Because! She…well Regina's the mother of my kids, I have a right to know who Regina has around them right? And besides, she's Regina's doctor, isn't that like, unethical or something?" Emma stuttered as she talked.

Snow and David looked to each other knowingly, "Emma, honey," Snow started, "Do you love Regina?"

"What?!" Emma tried to play it cool, but at her parents looks she conceded, "Okay, fine. I…I do, I love Regina. But it doesn't matter, she doesn't love me." She looked down sadly.

"How do you know?" her mother, ever the optimist, spoke up.

"Because Mom, why would she? Besides, I'm sure she has a thing for that doctor chick. Why would she pick me over a freaking doctor?!" And with that, she stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, Regina was right about one thing." Snow sighed.

"What's that Snow?"

"Emma really does act like a child at times."

 **SWANQUEEN**

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, this was just kind of a filler to make up for the cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!


	13. The Apology

**Author's Note**

Hi again! I've been getting some very mixed reviews xD Some of you really like Alex, some of you really _don't_ like Alex xD There's other kinds of things too but we'll stick with that one for now. All I think I can really say on the whole mixed reviews thing is that I can't please everyone. As much as I'd like to, I just can't. So, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, if you're not happy with how I'm writing this story, don't read it. Unless you want to give me a chance that is, I had one reviewer who was a little unhappy but is still going to give me a chance which I really appreciate.

So yeah, that being said, let's see how we do on this chapter xD

Enjoy!

 **SWANQUEEN**

 _Previously…_

 _"So yeah…now she's pregnant." Emma finished telling Snow and David how Regina managed to get pregnant with her baby, and why she was at Granny's getting drunk. Not every detail of course because, well, gross._

 _"Wow." David gasped, he wasn't sure of what else to say, but it least it was better than Snow's reaction, she just sat there looking like a fish out of water._

 _"Yeah. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It just did." Emma said, she, much like her father, wasn't sure of what else to say, other than, "Mom? You okay?"_

 _Snow shook herself out of her state of shock, "Uh yes. Yes I'm fine just…wow. Can I ask you something Emma?" The blonde nodded, "If what happened with you and Regina was just a one time thing, why do you care so much if Regina is dating that girl Alex?"_

 _"Because! She…well Regina's the mother of my kids, I have a right to know who Regina has around them right? And besides, she's Regina's doctor, isn't that like, unethical or something?" Emma stuttered as she talked._

 _Snow and David looked to each other knowingly, "Emma, honey," Snow started, "Do you love Regina?"_

 _"What?!" Emma tried to play it cool, but at her parents looks she conceded, "Okay, fine. I…I do, I love Regina. But it doesn't matter, she doesn't love me." She looked down sadly._

 _"How do you know?" her mother, ever the optimist, spoke up._

 _"Because Mom, why would she? Besides, I'm sure she has a thing for that doctor chick. Why would she pick me over a freaking doctor?!" And with that, she stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her._

 _"Well, Regina was right about one thing." Snow sighed._

 _"What's that Snow?"_

 _"Emma really does act like a child at times."_

 **SWANQUEEN**

" _Mama! Help! Mommy no wake up!"_

 _Regina kept her eyes closed, trying not to laugh._

" _Oh no!" Emma knew what Regina was doing, "Did you try true loves kiss?"_

" _Yeah! But it not work!"_

" _Well maybe, if we both try at the same time, that'll wake mommy up?"_

 _The child's eyes lit up, "Yeah!"_

 _They each went to Regina's sides, Emma on the left, their daughter on the right, and they kissed her cheeks._

Regina gasped as she woke up. That dream felt so real. So real that Regina began to cry when she realised it was a dream.

Suddenly she heard a pounding on her front door. "Regina! Open up, we need to talk!"

 _Snow? What the hell is she doing here?_ Regina thought as she hurried to get rid of her tears.

She opened the door and saw Snow with quite the angry look on her face, "Emma told me everything." When Regina went to speak, Snow raised her hand to stop her, "Don't try to deny it or play dumb Regina. You're pregnant. With Emma's baby. What the hell are you doing with that doctor."

Regina cleared her throat, "Maybe you should come inside. It seems we have a lot to talk about." She moved to let the younger woman inside, "Right this way."

They sat in the living room together, "Do you know how upset Emma was last night Regina?"

"Yes. I know. And to be honest, I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. Emma she just, she _infuriates_ me because…because…dammit she just pisses me off for no reason. I don't know or understand why. What the hell are you smiling at?"

Sure enough, as Regina was talking Snow was smiling, "I know why she infuriates you. It's the same reason David infuriates me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Must you be so cryptic?"

"She infuriates you because you care about her Regina."

"Of course I care about her, she's the mother of my children."

"You know what I mean Regina."

The mayor sighed, "Yes…I do. I just…I don't want to get hurt again." _Shut up Regina! Do you realise who you're telling all this to?!_

"I know you don't, but pushing Emma away isn't helping. Look, I'm not saying you should go to her right now and kiss her and start a relationship-"

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe."

"- _but_ , you should at least apologise to her. Just…talk to her Regina."

"I hate to say this…but you're right. We're about to have a baby together, we can't be constantly arguing like…like children. Do you know where she is at the moment?"

"I think she's hanging out with Ruby today, go get dressed and I'll call her."

"Alright, but don't tell her I'm looking for her…if she knows she'll probably just hide from me."

"Got it." Snow nodded.

When Regina left the room, Snow pulled out her phone, she did consider calling Emma, but in the end she called Ruby, and told her to keep Emma at The Rabbit Hole, she didn't go into details but she know her oldest friend would trust her.

 **SWANQUEEN**

When Regina walked into The Rabbit Hole, she immediately saw Emma and Ruby at a table. She went over to them and tapped Emma on the shoulder.

"Emma, may we talk?" she asked, slightly nervously.

"Really? Uh…yeah I guess. Sure. What about?"

Regina looked from Emma to Ruby, "I meant um…in private."

"Oh, say no more ladies, I'll let you two talk. Em, I'll be over there playing pool when you're done."

And with that, the leggy brunette had strutted over to the pool table, and Emma and Regina were alone.

"So, what did you want to uh…talk about?"

"I just…I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you yesterday. I was wrong and well, although I was calling you childish without even realising how childish _I_ was being. And Emma I…" she was going to say there's nothing going on between herself and Alex, but that would be lying, and she didn't want to lie to Emma anymore. "I would be lying if I said nothing happened between Alex and I, but-"

Emma's eyes widened, "Wait what?! Something happened with you two?! What the fuck Regina?!"

"Emma please, let me explain. It's not what you-"

Emma stood up, "No, you know what Regina, no. I won't let you explain, because last night, you didn't give _me_ the chance to explain so why the hell should I let you explain?"

"Because I was wrong Emma! I should have let you explain, I regret walking away last night, I should have stayed and let you talk. Emma please. I…I'm _begging_ you."

Emma saw the tears in Regina's eyes, so she knew the brunette was being sincere. So she sat back down. "Alright. Explain." She said simply.

"Alex and I we…we kissed twice. I don't know what I was thinking. I won't make excuses Emma but it happened. The first time I stopped it. The second time, _she_ stopped it because she knew it would be a mistake if we went any further."

"Why did you stop the kiss? The first kiss. Why did you stop it?" Emma asked.

"I stopped it because," _Be honest with her Regina,_ "because when our lips touched I thought of all the things you said to me when I told I was pregnant, and I realised that…that I have feelings for you Emma. Well I always knew, I just…didn't allow myself to think on those feelings. I pushed them away because I was scared. I still am. But I accept my feelings now. But Emma I don't think we should start a relationship right now. I think we need to work on being friends before we can try, and also we have the baby to focus on. And don't worry about Alex. She said she'll refer us to another doctor. _But_ …I would like to continue being her friend Emma, she has been kind to me and she understands how I feel about you and she promised to back off. I don't have many friends Emma. I _promise you_ that nothing would ever happen between she and I ever again. We would be _just_ friends. Nothing more. Although…I suppose I could live without her and our friendship if you weren't comfortable. I don't want to lose you Emma." Regina couldn't think of what else she could say. She hadn't planned out what she was going to say, she didn't _want_ to plan it. She thought it would be more sincere if what she said to Emma was natural. "So…what do you say Emma? Friends again? I need you in my life Emma. I need you in our children's lives."

 **SWANQUEEN**

 **Author's Note**

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know that was super short but I really wanted to leave this one on a cliffhanger because I wanted to know what you guys thought Emma would/should say. The next one _should_ be longer.

Regardless of the length of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review letting me know!

Thanks for reading!

P.S. Any mistakes are my own.


	14. The Apology Part 2

**Author's Note**

I'm not quite sure what to say here other than the support on this story is still just blowing my mind! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

Yeah I'm not sure of what else to say so…on with the show xD

 **SWANQUEEN**

 _Previously…_

 _"I just…I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you yesterday. I was wrong and well, although I was calling you childish without even realising how childish_ _I_ _was being. And Emma I…" she was going to say there's nothing going on between herself and Alex, but that would be lying, and she didn't want to lie to Emma anymore. "I would be lying if I said nothing happened between Alex and I, but-"_

 _Emma's eyes widened, "Wait what?! Something happened with you two?! What the fuck Regina?!"_

 _"Emma please, let me explain. It's not what you-"_

 _Emma stood up, "No, you know what Regina, no. I won't let you explain, because last night, you didn't give_ _me_ _the chance to explain so why the hell should I let you explain?"_

 _"Because I was wrong Emma! I should have let you explain, I regret walking away last night, I should have stayed and let you talk. Emma please. I…I'm_ _begging_ _you."_

 _Emma saw the tears in Regina's eyes, so she knew the brunette was being sincere. So she sat back down. "Alright. Explain." She said simply._

 _"Alex and I we…we kissed twice. I don't know what I was thinking. I won't make excuses Emma but it happened. The first time I stopped it. The second time,_ _she_ _stopped it because she knew it would be a mistake if we went any further."_

 _"Why did you stop the kiss? The first kiss. Why did you stop it?" Emma asked._

 _"I stopped it because,"_ _Be honest with her Regina,_ _"because when our lips touched I thought of all the things you said to me when I told I was pregnant, and I realised that…that I have feelings for you Emma. Well I always knew, I just…didn't allow myself to think on those feelings. I pushed them away because I was scared. I still am. But I accept my feelings now. But Emma I don't think we should start a relationship right now. I think we need to work on being friends before we can try, and also we have the baby to focus on. And don't worry about Alex. She said she'll refer us to another doctor._ _But_ _…I would like to continue being her friend Emma, she has been kind to me and she understands how I feel about you and she promised to back off. I don't have many friends Emma. I_ _promise you_ _that nothing would ever happen between she and I ever again. We would be_ _just_ _friends. Nothing more. Although…I suppose I could live without her and our friendship if you weren't comfortable. I don't want to lose you Emma." Regina couldn't think of what else she could say. She hadn't planned out what she was going to say, she didn't_ _want_ _to plan it. She thought it would be more sincere if what she said to Emma was natural. "So…what do you say Emma? Friends again? I need you in my life Emma. I need you in our children's lives."_

 **SWANQUEEN**

Emma took a moment to think. "Regina, I…Okay. You know how I feel about you, so of course I wanna still be in you and our kids' lives. And I don't care who you're friends with but…Alex, she just makes me uncomfortable. I mean I get _why_ she has a crush on you, who wouldn't, but practically flirting with you during an appointment while I was sitting right there? That's just…I didn't like it. It was wrong. Granted I maybe didn't handle it all that well but can you really blame me? And I know that technically you _are_ single but…I thought…I don't know I just thought that you cared about me too much to even think about starting anything with her. I mean, I know I was an asshole but…" she took a deep breath, "and you're right. We were both pretty immature over the whole thing. I'll try to stop running Regina. I'll try talking instead. _Sober_ talking. I just…when I get scared or pissed off I just-"

"Build your walls back up." Regina finished for her while blushing, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Yeah. How did you know I was gonna say that?"

"Because I understand that feeling Emma. Only, instead of alcohol, I used magic, and rage."

"Huh, I never really thought about it like that."

Regina smiled softly, "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Uh, right. I'll work on the whole talking thing. It's not as if I have no one to talk to. I have my parents, Ruby, Henry…you." She said the last word hesitantly.

Regina gently took Emma's hand. "Definitely me." She smiled.

Emma flashed her a goofy smile back. "Awesome." She breathed, "So yeah…next time I feel pissed off or anything, I'll try talking instead of running. And about you and Alex, I don't want to be the type of person to tell you who you can and can't be friends with. _But,_ I don't really trust her around you, not right now anyway. And I know you said she apologised, which I appreciate, but…"

When the blonde trailed off, Regina tried to reassure her, "I won't hang out with her if you don't want me to Emma, and if I do hang out with her, I promise you that if she tries anything, I'll reject her and tell you immediately. I'm not sure how we're going to really do this Emma, I've never done anything like this before. I'm just going with what feels right."

"Thank you Regina. It means a lot to me you know?"

"You're welcome Emma." Regina smiled.

"So, you sure you wanna give this a shot? The whole _friends again_ thing?"

"I'm absolutely sure Emma."

"Well in that case. How about I buy you a drink, non-alcoholic of course, and we hug it out?" Emma smirked.

The brunette laughed, "Sure."

They hugged and laughed some more. Then Emma went to get their drinks. A water for Regina and a coke for herself. As the blonde stood at the bar, Regina watched her through the small crowd.

 _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_ She thought, _This is definitely not going to be easy._ Her hands drifted to her swelling stomach, _But it's sure as hell going to be worth it._

 **SWANQUEEN**

Emma had just gotten home after making sure Regina got home alright, as soon as she walked in the door, her mom had jumped up to greet her.

"Emma!" Snow practically squealed, "Well?"

"Well what?" Regina had told Emma that Snow had stopped by to talk to her, but Emma wanted to pretend as though she didn't know.

"You didn't talk to Regina?" When she saw her mothers' sad face and puppy dog eyes, _so that's where me and Henry get it,_ she already felt bad.

"Yeah mom, we talked. It was…nice. We're gonna try and be friends again, see how things go. We're gonna focus more on Henry and the baby and being co-parents rather than anything else." The blonde shrugged and smiled. "But mom…we gotta talk. Regina told me what you said to her and…mom Regina wasn't the only one in the wrong. I fucked up. We both did. So please, don't think it was all her."

"Oh, Emma I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted you two to talk. I'll apologise to Regina but to be honest Emma, if it was the other way around and it was you I was talking to, I'd tell you how much you upset her. It's just what I thought would work best to get you two to talk." Snow spoke, truthfully.

"I get it mom. I guess it makes sense. But still, I would appreciate it if you apologised to Regina, or at least explain."

"I will Emma. So, you two are gonna try huh?" Snow smirked.

Emma groaned, "Mom…it's not like that. I mean there's definitely feelings there, for both of us, but for now, like I said, we're just gonna focus on being friends and co-parents again."

"Makes perfect sense. What about that Alex girl?"

"Regina still wants to be her friend, but…I don't trust her. Apparently they…they kissed a couple times. Regina stopped one of them and Alex actually stopped the other but still, the bitch flirted with Regina during a fucking appointment while I was sitting right the fuck there! I get having a crush on Regina, like how could she not?! But with me, _the mother of Regina's children_ , sitting _right there_?! Can you not?!" Emma had raised her voice by the time she stopped talking, her mother just watched her with wide eyes.

"It sounds to me like you're jealous."

Emma spoke without thinking, "Of course I'm jealous! I love Regina, Alex just has some stupid crush on her-!"

"Wait. You _love_ Regina?"

"What?" Emma frowned.

"You said you _love_ Regina."

"I did?"

"Yes! I thought you only had a crush on her."

"I had a crush on her since I first came to town…even when we were fighting. Now, now that I've gotten to know her more and everything, I…I love her."

When she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes, Snow quickly took Emma into her arms. "Oh honey, it's okay."

"I love her…I thought that was supposed to be a good thing. If it's such a good thing, why does it hurt this much?"

"Trust me, it's all a part of the process Emma. It'll feel better soon. I promise."

 **SWANQUEEN**

When Regina closed the door behind Emma, she immediately wanted to swing it open again and tell Emma to come back inside. She already missed the younger woman. Their talk went way better than she had expected. She had expected way more yelling and possibly one of them storming off again. She was glad that there wasn't too much yelling and no one ran off. She contemplated calling Alex, since she was her friend, but decided against it for now. Instead, she went to have a nice, warm, relaxing bath. She sure as hell needed it.

While in the bath, she began to think of her time spent with Emma, from the moment that adorable blonde said "hi" after bringing their son home, right up to today.

That included their um… _time_ together. This of course made Regina extremely turned on. Since she wasn't expecting company and Henry was with his grandfather, Regina thought, why the hell not? And began to touch herself.

She was _so close_ when her phone started to ring. _Fuck off_ , she thought, and continued.

The phone rang again. _Dammit! I just can't catch a break these days._

She got out of the tub and picked up the phone.

 _1 missed call-Sheriff Emma Swan_

 _1 missed call-Dr Alex Jones_

 _Shit._ She called Emma first, "Regina, hey, you okay? I got a little worried when you didn't answer, you're usually pretty quick at answering."

Regina smiled, "I'm fine Emma. I was just um…in the bath." She cleared her throat, realising her voice was thick with arousal. _Please don't notice please don't notice please don't-_

"Oh…Oh! Uh…sorry. I just uh wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay." Emma stuttered.

"Since you walked out my front door?" the brunette smirked.

"Uh…yeah. Hey, you never know what could happen!"

"Always the saviour."

"Just looking out for the mother of my kids…and my best friend."

"Best friend. Really?"

"Yeah, I mean she's not even born yet, but she's already my best friend." The blonde joked.

"Very funny Miss Swan." She smiled.

"Glad I can amuse you Madame Mayor."

Regina felt a shiver run down her spine when Emma called her Madame Mayor.

"Regina? You still there?"

Regina cleared her throat again, "I'm here, sorry."

"What happened?"

 _Don't ask. "_ Nothing, something outside caught my attention. It was just a cat."

"Oh, okay." Emma felt her lie detector ping. But she had a feeling she knew what made Regina go quiet. A while ago when she called Regina Madame Mayor, she saw her eyes grow a sudden hunger to them.

"Was there anything el-ah!" Regina felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Regina? Regina what happened, what's wrong?!"

"Emma…the baby…god it hurts…I'm scared."

"I'll be right there Regina."

True to her word, the blonde suddenly appeared in front of her. Part of her was impressed, Emma was never great at teleporting.

"Emma." Regina whimpered.

"I'll get you to the hospital Regina, don't worry. I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

 **SWANQUEEN**

 **Author's Note**

That's right. Another cliffhanger. *insert evil laugh here*

What's happening? Are Regina and the baby gonna be okay? Will it be Alex who takes care of them in the hospital? How will Emma react if it is her? Will she put her jealousy aside to make sure Regina and her baby were okay? Let me know what you think! These reviews I've been getting have been helping me out so much, not only with the story progression, but actually sitting down and writing. So thank you to all of you who follow, favourite and review! This story at the time I'm writing this is at 148 reviews, 169 favourites and 467 follows which is freaking insane! More than I could have ever imagined so thank you all once again.

See you next time!


	15. The Emergency

**Author's Note**

Hi! Sorry for that little hiatus, life and all that stuff xD Sorry to keep you all waiting on that cliffhanger!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **SWANQUEEN**

 _Previously…_

 _"Was there anything el-ah!" Regina felt a sharp pain in her abdomen._

 _"Regina? Regina what happened, what's wrong?!"_

 _"Emma…the baby…god it hurts…I'm scared."_

 _"I'll be right there Regina."_

 _True to her word, the blonde suddenly appeared in front of her. Part of her was impressed, Emma was never great at teleporting._

 _"Emma." Regina whimpered._

 _"I'll get you to the hospital Regina, don't worry. I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."_

 **SWANQUEEN**

Emma managed to poof herself and Regina to the hospital, "Help! Someone please! She needs help!"

A female doctor who Emma didn't pay much attention to ran over to help, "What happened?"

"She's pregnant, we were talking on the phone and all of a sudden she said she was in pain and was really scared."

"Alright, someone get me a wheelchair!" When no one moved the doctor yelled again, "Now!"

A nurse brought a chair and Emma and the doctor helped Regina into the chair.

"Emma…," Regina, whimpered again, "I'm scared."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand, "You'll be okay Regina, you _and_ the baby."

"I'm going to take her for some tests now Sheriff."

"Regina, I'll be right out here okay? I won't go anywhere, I'll come see you as soon as the doctor says so, okay?"

Regina's eyes started to roll, as if she was about to pass out, "Emma…I…I love you…" and with that she fainted.

"Regina? Regina?!" Emma panicked.

"Sheriff I have to take her _now_. I promise you we'll keep you updated."

"Yeah…okay…thank you." Emma sat down in the waiting area and held her head between her hands. _God Regina…please be okay._

About fifteen minutes later, none other than Doctor Alex James ran over to Emma.

"Emma! I just heard, what happened? Is Regina ok-," she was cut off by a punch to the face.

"You bitch! She's pregnant, with _my_ kid, and you had the fucking nerve to make a move on her?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Emma went red with anger.

Alex stood up after being knocked down by the blonde, "Okay, I probably deserve that. And Emma I know what I did was messed up but I…I care about her. I just want to know she's okay. I promise I'll back off but I'm asking as her friend…is she okay?"

Emma sighed, "Fine. She…I don't know how she is, I haven't heard anything yet. We were just talking on the phone and all of a sudden she was in pain…she said she was scared. But I don't know if she was more scared for herself or the baby. God this is all my fault."

"What? How is it your fault?" Alex frowned.

"Because this has gotta be from all the stress she's been under recently. And the cause of that stress? Me."

"Emma…if you want to put blame on anyone it should be me. You two probably never would've fought if it wasn't for me opening my big mouth. I was totally unprofessional and I'm sorry. If there's any way I can make it up to you, let me know."

"Look I…I get it okay? I get why you'd like Regina. Obviously. And yeah you were unprofessional but I guess that's just how it is when you like someone so much. As much as I hate to admit it, it makes sense. And I know Regina likes you, but I don't think she likes you like you like her. Jesus. I suck at this. Look what I'm trying to say is, Regina still wants to be your friend but I don't like it. I just don't trust you enough after what you did. I guess if you really want to make it up to me, you can move on. I don't mean to sound harsh but…I think Regina and I are gonna, y'know, give it a shot with us, so maybe you should just move on."

"I get it Emma, I do. I'll back off. I'll move on. To be honest, I don't even know if I'm ready for a relationship right now. Not that girls even want to date me because of my crazy shifts here but-," the doctor cut herself off, "Sorry. I'm rambling. Look what I'm trying to say is that I'll stop all the flirting and I'll try not to be too involved in your lives. I'll even refer you to a different doctor if you'd like."

Emma smiled kindly, "Yeah, that'd be great, thank you. I'm not saying any of this to be a bitch, I just." She sighed, "I _really_ want to try and work things out with Regina."

"I know Emma. And I know she wants to work things out with you too."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Call it instinct."

 **SWANQUEEN**

After giving Emma the number for another doctor, Alex took her leave since she had to get back to work. Emma sat down again waiting for someone to tell her what the hell was going on with Regina and their baby.

"Sheriff Swan?" someone called.

Emma's head shot up, she saw a doctor walking towards her. "Yeah, hey, what's going on doc?"

"The reason Mayor Mills was in so much pain was because her blood pressure was pretty high. When this happens the baby panics which is what caused Regina's pain. I told her it'd be best for her to stay home from work and rest for at least a month so we can hopefully get this under control. She wasn't too pleased, but she said she'd do whatever it takes for her baby to be healthy. Congratulations by the way, she told me you're the baby's other mother. Don't worry, I won't go gossiping to the whole town, I've never been one for gossip."

"Uh thanks." Emma cleared her throat, "Thank you, doctor-" she paused to look at the doctor's name tag, "James? As in Alex-"

The other doctor's, who apparently has the same name as Alex, eyes widened for a second before she said, "I-I'm afraid I have to go Sheriff, feel free to go see Regina, she's in room twenty, just down the hall."

And with that, she scurried off, Emma watching her and thinking, _huh…weird. Maybe she's Alex's sister? But why would she cut me off like that when I said Alex's name? Wait what am I doing? Why do I care? I need to go see Regina._

She walked down the hall looking for Regina's room, when she got there, she looked through the little window on the door and saw Regina lying in the hospital bed, looking exhausted, her hands on her swelling stomach. Emma heard mumbling, indicating Regina was talking but Emma couldn't tell who she was talking to, so she opened the door slightly, hoping Regina wouldn't notice.

"And I'll bet your other mother is worried sick about us. Sometimes I think she worries too much." Regina stopped talking to laugh, "Just wait until you start dating. She'll probably wear her badge and conveniently be cleaning her gun as you walk in with whoever it is you're dating. See, I don't need to do things like that to be intimidating, I'll just give whoever it is a glare, but your mama? She has the kindest eyes I've ever seen…that's why she has to do certain things to be intimidating. But even when she does things like that, to me she's still adorable. But you have to remember, she does these things because she loves you, she wants to make sure you won't get your heartbroken. That's what she does. She tries to make sure everyone is happy. All because of her idiot parents and that damn book, _The Saviour will break the curse and bring back all the happy endings._ Imagine having all that pressure on you? Even from your own parents? Sometimes I don't even know if _she's_ happy. I'm going to try to change that. I'm going to try and make her happy. With your help of course, and Henry's. She's done so much for all of us, she deserves a break and to be taken care of for a change. She deserves happiness more than, well, pretty much anyone I know. We're going to make her happy. Or at the very least, we're going to try."

After she finished the last sentence, Regina fell asleep, her hands still on her tummy.

Still outside looking in, Emma was crying silently. Her cheeks soaked with her tears.

"I love you. Both of you." She whispered.

 **SWANQUEEN**

 **Author's Note**

So, side note, I know nothing about pregnant women or any of that kind of thing so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies.

How was this chapter? Did I do Alex and Emma's talk well? Also what the hell was up with that other doctor right? Weird…;) Any theories about her? Post them in the reviews! :)

Oh and I'm now also posting this story to AO3 under the same name(AnotherEvilRegal).


	16. The Other Doctor

**Author's Note**

Okay, so, I know it's been a really long time, for which I apologise. I know I'm not the best writer so it does take me a while to get inspired to write. To those that have stuck around for this story, I thank you. This chapter was previously uploaded but I decided to tweak some things because I don't like how it turned out. Next chapter will be back to SwanQueen.

 **OOPS**

 _Previously…_

 _"Sheriff Swan?" someone called._

 _Emma's head shot up, she saw a doctor walking towards her. "Yeah, hey, what's going on_ _doc_ _?"_

 _"The reason Mayor Mills was in so much pain was that her blood pressure was pretty high. When this happens the baby panics which is what caused Regina's pain. I told her it'd be best for her to stay home from work and rest for at least a month so we can hopefully get this under control. She wasn't too pleased, but she said she'd do whatever it takes for her baby to be healthy. Congratulations, by the way, she told me you're the baby's other mother. Don't worry, I won't go gossiping to the whole town, I've never been one for gossip."_

 _"Uh, thanks." Emma cleared her throat, "Thank you, doctor-" she paused to look at the doctor's name tag, "James? As in Alex-"_

 _The other doctor's, who apparently has the same name as Alex, eyes widened for a second before she said, "I-I'm afraid I have to go, Sheriff, feel free to go see Regina, she's in room twenty, just down the hall."_

 _And with that, she scurried off, Emma watching her and thinking_ , _huh…weird. Maybe she's Alex's sister? But why would she cut me off like that when I said Alex's name? Wait what am I doing? Why do I care? I need to go see Regina._

 **OOPS**

After her talk with Emma, Alex went back to work, she still had a few hours left on her shift. Walking through the halls of the hospital, she heard some nurses gossiping.

"Did you hear about the Mayor? She's here because she's _pregnant._ Apparently, she was in some serious pain."

"Who do you think the father is?"

"That's what's interesting, I saw Sheriff Swan in the waiting area when I was coming back from my break."

The other nurse gasped dramatically, "You don't think..?"

"I don't know for sure, but I overheard her talking to Doctor James, the brunette one not the red head, and she sounded pretty scared. Looked it too."

When the nurse mentioned the doctor, Alex walked over to them.

"Excuse me, ladies," she gave her charming, kind smile, "I couldn't help but overhear, who was it you said was treating the mayor?"

"The other Doctor James. Hey is she related to you by the way?"

Alex didn't answer, she just quickly walked away, back the way she came.

When she reached her destination, she walked over to another nurse.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you'd tell me where doctor James is?"

"Can I ask why?"

"She's treating Regina Mills, I was treating her too, I'd like to go through some things with her."

"She's in her office, just down that way and it's the third door on the right."

"Thank you." Alex practically ran to the office, she didn't even knock on the door, she just barged in.

"Alex."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I can't leave Alex, much like a lot of people who live here."

"Don't be a smart ass. You know what I mean." Alex glared.

"I'm a doctor and a good one at that. I'm just as entitled to be here as you are."

Alex sighed, "Why haven't you signed the papers? Why are you still using _my name_."

"It's my name too Alex."

"Fuck you, Natasha. Sign the papers. I want a divorce."

"Why?"

"God, I've told you why! Multiple times! You want kids, I don't. We argued over it all the damn time."

"But you still love me?"

Alex stayed silent.

"Alex?" Natasha stood up and walked over to Alex.

Alex took a step back, "I don't know."

Natasha got closer, "I still love you," she whispered, "I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. Alex if having a child means I have to give you up…then maybe it's not worth it. We can just get a pet! People say pets are like kids anyway!"

Alex laughed a little. "Nat…I don't know."

"Alex. We're married. We can't just end what we have after one fight."

"One fight? _One?_ Do only remember one? Because I seem to remember a hell of a lot more than one Natasha. One time, it got so bad you went to stay at Granny's for a night."

"Okay! Fine. We can't just end what we have after _some_ fights. Do you seriously not love me anymore? Because if that's the case, then fine, I'll sign the damn papers because I wouldn't force you to be married to me if you didn't love me. But if you still love me, or at the very least have _some_ feelings for me, then _please_ can we give us another chance? I won't talk about kids or anything anymore. I love you Alex. I always have, and I always will. Sue me if I'm being a bitch for saying I would rather have you than a child. All I need is you. If you'll have me, then…well, that's fucking great." Natasha laughed through a few tears.

"Nat, of course, I still love you. Maybe notas much as I used to because some of the things you said really hurt me, but how could I fall out of love with the woman I wanted to spend the rest of our lives with, after just a few months? Maybe we can, I don't know, start over? I won't move back in yet, we can just go on dates and have fun like when we were dating. You don't have to sign those stupid papers, I just thought that since I don't want kids that was what you would want."

"Really? You'd give me another chance after being such a bitch to you?"

Alex chuckled and pulled her wife into a hug, "Of course Nat. I love you."

Nat cried into Alex's neck, "I love you too. I've missed you so much. One of my friends set me up on a date after weeks of trying to convince me and as soon as I saw her, I left, because she wasn't you."

Alex gulped nervously, "You really missed me that much?"

"Yes. Some nights, I would cry myself to sleep at night because of how much I missed you."

"Oh." The red head felt a little guilty now.

"Oh? Wait…did you see someone?"

"Well…technically, no. But I did kiss someone. She uh, she rejected me though."

Natasha scoffed, "I find that hard to believe, what idiot would turn _you_ down?"

"Uh…Mayor Mills."

The shorter woman blinked, "Excuse me? Mayor Mills? Regina. Mills?"

"…yeah."

Natasha started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Alex frowned.

"I'm sorry, it's just," she cleared her throat, " _Everyone_ knows the mayor and the sheriff have a thing for each other. I can't believe you would actually try it on with her." There was a pause, then, Natasha frowned. "Wait…when exactly did you kiss the Mayor? Before or after you knew she was pregnant?"

Alex biting her lip told the brunette all she needed to know.

"Okay so you were willing to at least kiss or fuck the Mayor while she's pregnant but you want to divorce me because you don't want to have kids? What the fuck Alex? What the hell were you thinking? Or was the thought of having a child with me just so unbearable you had to go have one with someone else?"

Alex sighed, "Nat, it wasn't like that, it…" she took a second to gather her thoughts, "Okay…here's the thing. I, god, okay maybe the reason we got into those fights and I said I wanted a divorce wasn't because I didn't want kids and you did."

Nat frowned again, "What are you saying?"

"I…I'm saying that when you asked me if I ever thought about having kids, well, I wasn't lying when I said I hadn't thought about it, but when you brought it up I…I got scared. I started thinking about what would happen if we did have a kid, what if I wasn't good at…at being a mom? What if the kid hated me? What if-" she was cut off by Natasha gently putting her index finger on her lips.

"Alex…god how could _anyone_ hate you? And how could you not be a good, no _amazing_ , mom? You're kind, caring, sweet, funny and so much more. God, baby, why didn't you just talk to me? We could've worked this out."

"Thank you," Alex said through some unshed tears, "and I'm sorry. And listen, when it comes to Regina, I guess I just…I dunno I mean, you gotta admit she kinda looks like you right? I guess deep down I really wanted her to be you. Even…even the pregnant part."

Natasha laughed, "God, you're an idiot."

"Hey! I'm a doctor, you can't call me that!"

"As someone who is also a doctor, I can absolutely call you that."

"I love you." Alex smiled.

"I love you too…idiot." Nat smiled back. "So does this mean we can try again?"

"Awesome." The red head laughed.

"Yes, it is pretty awesome." The small brunette went up on her tip toes to kiss her tall wife.

Later, they would figure everything else out. Right now, they needed to catch up on lost time, so they made their way to Nat's desk, slowly taking each other's clothes off and worshiping the bodies they hadn't forgotten at all.

 **OOPS**

 **Author's Note**

So? How was it? Hopefully I'll have a SQ chapter sometime soon, but I hope you enjoyed this in the meantime.

Any ship name ideas for Alex and Natasha?

Stay tuned.


End file.
